


The Other Kind of Bond

by CaliberRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actual Clace, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bond Feelings, Clalec for literally 2 seconds by accident, Dark Alec, Erections, Explicit for future chapters, F/M, Forbidden Romance, He literally gets worse throughout the story, Incest, Indirect Clalec, Jalec Sex, M/M, Magical Consequences, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Scene (kind of), Vaginal Sex, implied assault, jalec - Freeform, mention of blowjob, parabati bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Alec’s and Jace’s parabatai bond has grown stronger, and it’s getting weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back! It’s been over two months since I’ve posted .-. I’ve been getting more shifts at work, so I haven’t had a lot of time to sit down and write. Even as I post this I’m on my phone because that’s where I wrote this chapter of the fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I will get the second chapter up a soon as I can. :)

Alec and Jace’s parabatai bond had grown stronger. At first it wasn’t bothering Alec, not really. But then things started getting weird. At a meeting about a mission Jace had scratched the back of his head and a moment later Alec had an itch at the back of his. Then a week after Jace had a sneezing fit while being around Magnus‘ cats too long and Alec had had a stuffy nose for the rest of the day. But those things were fine, not bothersome at all. It wasn’t till one night around 3 o’clock in the morning when Alec felt a weird pressure in between his legs that it did start to become a problem.

Alec awoke from feeling the strange sensation, confused and not knowing what it was. It was gentle, like a soft kiss, but very intrusive as there was no one else in his room. He sat up, rubbing at the back of his head, and blinking into the darkness. Yes, he was definitely alone. He tried to recall if he had been having a wet dream only moments ago when he had been asleep, but he couldn’t. But that had to be it, didn’t it? There was no other explanation, except...

“Oh, God,” Alec whispered into the darkness. It was Jace. He was _feeling_ Jace with **_Clary_**. Alec slid off his bed and went to his door, pausing only to grab the robe on the back of it to wrap it around his waist and cover the erection that was now growing. He needed to stop them, and he needed to stop them now. Because this was just too far, it was definitely crossing a line. Alec ventured down the hallway to Jace’s room; when he was a few feet away from the door he had to pause and grip the wall at the very real feeling of his cock sliding down someone’s throat. He bit into his fist to muffle his gasp of surprise. Alec steadied his breathing and knocked on Jace’s door. There was some shuffling before Jace opened the door. From the way he was standing behind the it Alec assumed that he was naked.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jace smiled. He sounded out of breath.

Alec really wanted to reply that his penis was up, but he shut that comment down immediately.

“I can’t sleep.” He deadpanned.

“Oh?” Jace raised a brow. “And you um- you woke me up because....?”

Alec narrowed his eyes, “Can I please speak to you out in the hallway?” He asked.

Jace shrugged and nodded before disappearing back in the room, Alec assumed to put on pants. He came out shortly after that, shutting the door behind him.

”What is this about?” Jace wondered, looking concerned.

“I didn’t wake you up, _you_ woke me up,” Alec accused.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean-“ Alec paused to lower his voice to a whisper. “I can feel you from down the hall.”

“What?” Jace repeated.

“I can feel you and Clary... I’m feeling **_everything_**.” Alec pulled a face.

”You can feel me and-“ Jace cut off, his eyes widening. “Oh! That’s not- that’s not a good thing. That’s kind of- really?”

“Let’s just say I know that you have an erection, because I have one. And out of the two of us, I was the one sleeping.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. ”So, could you two just do me a big favour and go to sleep?”

“Uh yeah, yeah.” Jace nodded, quickly. “Sorry for waking you up.” He lowered his head and swallowed hard.

“Just try to keep your clothes on until we figure this out,” Alec said before pivoting and walking back to his room. He sat on the side of his bed and waited. The sensation of someone touching his penis didn’t come again, but his erection didn’t go away. Alec, not really thinking, jerked himself off within an hour before going back to sleep.

* * *

 

Alec was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when Jace dropped into the chair next to him with a thud. Alec almost missed his mouth out of surprise.

“By the Angel, Jace, warn me next time,” Alec hissed, eating another spoonful.

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you. Do me a favour, you said. Go back to sleep, you said. I did go back to sleep, but then I was woken up and then I just lay there for an hour wide awake. And do you want to know why?” Jace glared at him. Alec sat there for a long moment before it clicked. He swore under his breath. But he didn’t really feel sorry, he felt a bit angry.

“That’s what you get for waking _me_ up in the first place. I was too tired to think straight and I forgot. Looks like it’s a two way street.” Alec leaned back in his chair, his last words sounding a bit smug.

“You forgot? I had to-“ Jace leaned in, lowering his voice as another shadowhunter entered the room to grab a coffee. “I had to lie there next to the girl I love and feel you touch yourself. It was like having your hand wrapped around my cock, but I came without even being touched.”

Alec swallowed hard and tried not to picture his hand wrapped around Jace’s cock. He tried, he really did. But he wasn’t feeling angry anymore, that’s for sure.

“I couldn’t just leave the erection,” Alec whispered. “If you had woken up with morning wood, who knows what Clary might have done. Feeling her mouth was one thing, I don’t want to imagine what her-“

“Stop talking.” Jace huffed and ran a hand over his face. “I won’t- Clary and I won’t be intimate until we figured this out.”

Alec nodded, “Okay, good.”

”But like you said, ‘it’s a two way street.’ You can’t be intimate with Magnus either; and you especially cannot have sex with him.”

Alec stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “Oh God, could imagine that?”

“Alec, this is serious.” Jace frowned. Alec stopped laughing and nodded, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Right, sorry.” He nodded.

“Magnus is probably the only person who can help. We should go see him,” Jace said. Alec agreed and finished eating before they left the room.

* * *

 

Magnus greeted Alec with a smile as he opened the door, but his face faltered at the boys’ expressions.

“What’s wrong?” The warlock asked, stepping aside to let them by.

“We have a problem,” Alec said as he shut the door behind them.

“The problem is I have missed you dearly, I haven’t seen you in nearly two days.” Magnus pouted. Before Alec could react Magnus was stepping closer and pulling him into a kiss.

Jace ran his tongue around his own mouth and the two kissed, “Are you really drinking at this time in the morning? Is that scotch or bourbon?” He coughed. “Jeez, it’s _really_ strong.”

Magnus had pulled back from Alec and was now looking at Jace in horror. He looked back to Alec who made a face, grimacing.

“As I said, we have a problem,” Alec repeated. “And we need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a not so preferred solution to their problem from Magnus, Jace and Alec choose to ignore the problem of their growing bond. But things only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I didn’t mean to take almost two weeks to write this .-. Lots of shifts at work :) But here it is! The second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!(:

After the tests, Magnus looked at them both, seeming calm.

 

“So?” Alec asked, anxiously.

 

”It seems that your bond was jeopardized during the period of Jace being the Owl, it’s trying to get you back to how you were before.” Magnus ran a hand through his hair. “Back together; closer than how you were before,” he corrected himself. “Because it doesn’t know what happened. So it wants you to fix this in a more extreme way to get back to how it was previously,” Magnus told them.

 

“Okay, what does that mean?” Jace wondered.

 

“It means you’ll have to restore the bond; the connection is there, but you need to remind it that it is still relevant in your lives.” Magnus poured himself another drink.

 

“And how do we restore it?” Alec asked.

 

“By getting closer than how you were before,” Magnus says, regrettably.

 

“And how do we do that?” Jace asked. There was a long pause before Magnus spoke again.

 

“Long story short? You have to be _together_.”

 

“Shouldn’t be that hard,” Jace said, with a smile. “We work and live together, we’re always around each other.”

 

“I don’t think you understand,” Magnus said. “You have to be intimate with each other.”

 

Jace and Alec shared a long look.

 

“We have to be- we can’t, I mean- that’s not- How intimate?” Jace stumbled over his words.

 

“I think you know how intimate.” Magnus fixed him with a look. Jace and Alec looked at each other again. “But,” Magnus continued, “There is a chance that you could ignore it until it gets better.”

 

”Yeah.” Jace nodded, “We will do that,” he said. He looked at Alec who nodded, but frowned, looking at Magnus.

 

“What if it just gets worse?” Alec asked. “Is there a chance it could get worse?”

 

Jace opened his mouth, getting: “You-“ out before his pager beeped and he looked down at it as Alec’s pager beeped as well.

 

“We’re needed back at the Institute,” Alec said, nodding.

 

“Alright, well good. We got what we came for.” Jace was already moving towards the door as he spoke. Alec kissed Magnus goodbye, momentarily forgetting and Jace coughed and wiped at his tongue.

 

“Sorry.” Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his head before joining Jace at the door. A few seconds away from the Institute, Alec spoke again. “What if ignoring it makes it worse?”

 

Jace laughed, “You worry too much, Alec. How could it possibly get worse?” He shook his head, grinning as he jogged up the steps of the Institute.

 

Jace would be surprised at just how much worse it could get.

 

***

 

It had been 2 and a half weeks since Jace had been intimate with Clary, 2 weeks since he had even gotten off and it was starting to get to him. He was pent up, he felt caged. He couldn’t tell if Alec felt the same, couldn’t tell if the feelings were actually his or his parabati’s. The bond had become indefinitely worse. Jace hadn’t showered in 7 days, hadn’t needed too because apparently Alec showered every other day. Jace didn’t have to stand under the hot water to get the wet hair, didn’t need to wash his body because Alec had washed his. Feeling Alec’s hands on his body, was something more intrusive than feeling him jerk off. It wasn’t a sexual thing because Jace knew he was just cleaning and it was something that had to be done. Jace usually just turned up his music and followed Alec’s hand around his body with his own, so it was like Jace was only feeling himself. It had been working quite well because Alec always followed the same pattern while washing himself. He started at his shoulders and washed each part crossing to the left before going down and repeating the motion.

 

Jace was lounged in the chair in his room, listening to music, blinking slowly, he was exhausted after getting back from a mission. He was half asleep when he felt the first trickle of sweat down his spine. After blinking a few more times, he realized it hadn’t felt like sweat, that it felt more like water.

 

“Right on time, Alec,” he said to the air. He placed his hand on his shoulder and began to follow the feeling of Alec’s hand with his own. Alec finished washing and Jace let his hand drop to his side while he waited for the water to shut off. He was running a hand through his wet hair when he felt a light touch of fingers run over his penis. “Dammit, Alec, don’t,” Jace whispered to the empty space of his room. There was another brush against his cock, this time he could tell it was the back of Alec’s hand. Jace sighed, “Alec, please,” he muttered. He waited for a moment, a few minutes passed and there wasn’t another touch. Jace exhaled and closed his eyes again, tilting his head back. Suddenly he was gripping the back of the chair painfully hard and gasping. Alec had begun to rub a finger - or his thumb, Jace couldn’t really collect enough brain power to make a solid guess - against the slit of his cock. “Son of a bitch,” Jace gritted out through his teeth. He tried to get to his feet, but the pleasure - _pressure_ , Jace corrected himself - was too intense. He pulled out his phone and dialled Alec’s number, he prayed silently as he listened to it ring. Just as the beep sounded, signalling him to leave a message, Alec began playing with his balls. Jace sputtered into the phone, moaning softly. “Alec,” he gasped out. “I need you to- dammit, Alec, pick up the damn phone and stop-“ Alec twisted his hand around his cock, giving it a long, hard jerk. Jace cried out softly, into the phone. “Stop it, Alec! I’m serious, stop it!” Alec’s speed quickened and Jace lost his grip on the phone, dropping it to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head with a groan. He rolled off the chair, scrambling to grab his phone. He hung up and called Isabelle, knowing because she had come back from the mission with them she was more than likely still in the Institute. She picked up on the first ring.

 

“Jace? Why are you calling me from down the hall?” Isabelle asked, sounding confused. Jace swallowed, trying to steady his breathing.

 

“Izzy, I need you to go to Alec’s room and bang on the bathroom door. Tell him I told him to stop, okay?” Jace shuddered, feeling Alec tighten his grip.

 

“What do you mean?” She wondered.

 

“Please, Isabelle, don’t ask why. Just-“ he grunted, breathlessly. “Do what I ask, okay? Thank you.” He had to hang up because there was no stopping the moan that left his lips.

 

Alec had one hand pressed to the tile in front of him, his head bowed and his other hand on his cock, stroking. He knew Jace could feel what he was doing, he figured that was him trying to call only moments ago. But he couldn’t stop now, he was so close. He hadn’t gotten off in nearly 3 weeks and it had been driving him crazy. He was blaming what he was doing on insanity due to being sexually frustrated. Alec grunted, thumbing his slit again. “Oh, God,” he whispered, lips parting. He didn’t react to the knock on his door; Jace needed to suck it up and enjoy the ride, it’d be over soon anyway. There was another knock, this time followed by a voice that made him pause, but only for a moment and then he was stroking himself again.

 

“Alec? I know you can hear me, Alec!” Isabelle called through the door.

 

“Go away, Izzy,” he muttered.

 

“Jace sent me!” She said through the door, speaking over the water. “He told me to tell you to stop!”

 

“Tell him I’m - uh - I’m almost done!” Alec called back, his voice cracking in the middle, his last three words pitched higher than his normal voice as he reached his peak. Alec’s eyes closed and his nails scratched against the tile as his orgasm rocked through him, his cum splattering onto the white squares in front of him. Alec panted softly, eyes sliding closed as he pumped his penis a few more times, emptying himself fully.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell him!” Isabelle called back before she left. Isabelle walked back to Jace’s room and knocked on the door. It took a minute, but the door finally opened. Jace stood there, his hair wet and his chest rising and falling quickly, his face was flushed. “What happened to you?” Isabelle raised a brow.

 

“Thanks for your _help_ , Izzy,” Jace snapped sarcastically, before going past her and down the hall. He walked into Alec’s room without knocking. Alec looked at him, startled, standing in the middle of his room in only a towel.

 

“Oh, hey, Jace.” Alec swallowed hard.

 

“I can’t take this, Alec. I can’t do it anymore.” Jace locked the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the floor.

 

“What- what are you doing?” Alec stuttered.

 

“You know what I’m doing.” Jace kicked off his shoes, pushing them to the side. “It’s been almost three weeks since either of us has gotten a release and when you started, I didn’t want it, but then I didn’t want you to stop.” Jace stripped his shirt off over his head, dropping it.

 

Alec turned his back on Jace, sighing and closing his eyes. “You, um... I didn’t do it for you to react like this, I wasn’t really thinking that clearly while I was...” Alec cut off at the sound of Jace’s zipped being pulled down. He listened as Jace’s jeans hit the ground, followed by another soft thud. Alec bowed his head. “I don’t want to do this. I’ve spent months getting over you, months of hard work and now I- If we do this, I’m going to be at square one again and you’re going to go back to making love to Clary and I can’t handle that. I can’t handle things just going back to normal.” Alec bit his lip, tears welling up. “So, please Jace, if you care about me, please go,” he whispered.

 

Jace pressed a hand to Alec’s shoulder and turned him around, looking up at the taller boy. “I do care about you, Alec. And before, I didn’t want you to stop just because it felt good.” Jace slid his hand up to Alec’s jaw. “We are bonded, Alec. Now and forever. So trust me when I say, things will never be normal again.” Jace stretched up and pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec physically melted into the kiss, relief filling his body. He cupped Jace’s face, parting his lips with his, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Jace moaned softly.

 

“It’s weird, I can feel my hand on your face on my face.” Alec chuckled, softly, pulling back a bit. “It’s like I’m touching myself.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Jace laughed.

 

“My point is, this is going be very intense,” Alec said, giving him a look.

 

“Let me try something?” Jace leaned back in and pressed his mouth to Alec’s neck, sucking. Alec moaned, gripping Jace’s shoulders.

 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Alec muttered and Jace just nodded slightly, continuing to suck and bite at the skin. Finally he pulled back, eyeing the dark splotch on Alec’s neck.

 

“So?” Jace wondered.

 

“So what?” Alec asked.

 

“Are we matching?” Jace tilted his head to one side and Alec looked at his neck.

 

“People are going to talk about the size of the mark you made, Jace,” Alec hissed.

 

Jace grinned up at him, “I can’t wait.” His eyes traveled down Alec’s chest to the towel wrapped around his waist. “So?” He met Alec’s eyes again. “Shall we bring our bond to it’s full potential?”

 

Something clicked in what Jace had said and Alex frowned. “It’s forbidden,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“To be romantically intimate with your Parabatai, it’s forbidden, I never really thought about it until now though. I never did know why it is forbidden.” Alec’s frown deepened. “What if something bad happens? What if it kills us or if it-“

 

“Alec, look at me.” Jace cupped his face again and smiled softly. “We don’t have a choice.”

 

Alec stepped back, “We don’t have a choice,” he repeated. “ _You_ don’t have a choice.” He met Jace’s eyes. “We wouldn’t be doing this- you wouldn’t be doing this if you had a choice.” Alec ran a hand over his face. “I’m such an idiot. You don’t want this, you just want it to stop. You don’t-“ Alec cut off, his breath catching.

 

“Whoa, Alec, calm down, okay? I want this, I want to do this, I care about you, I-“ Alec cut him off.

 

“But you don’t love me.” Alec eyes filled again.

 

“Alec, that’s not true. I do love you, I-“

 

“But not like I love you!” Alec exclaimed. “Not like I loved you.” He closed his eyes, muttering ‘idiot’ to himself.

 

“Alec, you know I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t-“

 

“Didn’t what, Jace? Didn’t think you could handle it? You can’t handle feeling what I feel? You can’t handle feeling me?” Alec felt a tear slide down his cheek.

 

“Alec...” Jace didn’t know what to say. His best friend was falling apart in front of him and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

 

“Get out,” Alec whispered.

 

“Alec, please, we have to do this.” After Jace spoke, he knew it definitely wasn’t the right this to say because Alec’s face twisted from sadness to anger again.

 

“Jace, get out,” he repeated, more loudly this time.

 

“You know I can’t do that, Alec.” Jace stepped towards him. “It felt good to have your hands on me, really, _really_ good. And not just because I needed it, but because I’ve needed you. This last month and a bit has been weird, I’ll admit that. But having someone that I can feel and who can feel me 24/7 has been- I don’t know, comforting. And in the beginning I didn’t want it, didn’t like it. But after the initial intrusiveness, I have loved every second of it. Every second of you.” Jace got closer with each breath until he was standing nearly chest to chest with Alec. “If there was another choice, I still would have picked this one.” Jace placed a hand on Alec’s chest, “And I’m going to love every second of this, every second of touching you,” he whispered, eyes on Alec’s face as his hand slid down the taller boys’ chest.

 

Alec bit his lip, “How do I know you’re not just saying?”

 

“Tell me I’m lying,” Jace said. Alec didn’t say anything. “You can feel that I’m not, I know you can.” Jace licked his bottom lip as his hand reached the towel wrapped around Alec’s waist.

 

“Jace, I- I’m sorry, I just- I just thought this would never happen. Not even once. Not even if we were both really drunk and ended up sleeping in the same bed.” Alec chuckled.

 

“Do you need to be drunk for this to happen?” Jace asked.

 

“I always assumed you’d have to be,” Alec admitted. “Like wanting to play hopscotch on the freeway drunk.”

 

Jace laughed, “I’ve done that sober,” he joked. They shared a smile before the tone became more serious once again. Jace tucked a finger into the top of Alec’s towel and gave a slight tug causing the cloth to drop to the floor. It was a slow motion due to the tent in the towel Alec’s penis had been causing. Jace, already fully naked, took Alec’s hand and pulled him over to the dark haired shadowhunters’ bed.

 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Alec asked, letting him be pulled towards his mattress.

 

“What do you mean?” Jace looked up at him.

 

“Well, either way you’re going to feel filled up by someone’s cock,” Alec said with a chuckle. “It just depends whether you’d like to feel me or yourself.”

 

Jace rubbed the back of his head, “I did not think that far ahead.” He laughed, sounding a bit nervous. Finally he nodded to himself. “I want to feel you.”

 

Alec’s face broke out into a grin, “Are you sure?”

 

“Definitely.” Jace gripped the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Alec cupped Jace’s face with both hands, returning the hungry kiss with a soft groan. With Jace’s other hand, he gripped at Alec’s cock. Alec groaned again, shaking against the shorter boy.

 

“Jace,” he breathed out into his mouth.

 

Jace pulled back, sliding onto the bed, legs up on the mattress, “Come here,” he whispered.

 

“As you wish.” Alec nodded, biting his lip as he slid over Jace, lowering his mouth to his chest. He planted kisses across Jace’s upper chest, before tracing his abdomen line switch his tongue.

 

Jace grunted softly, running a hand through the head of dark hair, “That feels amazing,” he murmurs.

 

“Feels pretty good to me too,” Alec said.

 

Jace snorted, “Shut up.”

 

Alec grinned, “I’m just saying.” He traced Jace’s pelvic bone with his tongue and they shuddered at the same time. “So, I’m going to do that again next time,” Alec whispered and Jace laughed.

 

“Next time, huh?” Jace raised a brow.

 

“Mhmm.” Alec nodded. Jace blinked and narrowed his eyes for a moment before deciding that now wouldn’t be the right moment to discuss that he was technically still with Clary and that Alec was involved with Magnus. His train of thought crashed into the side of a mountain as Alec sucked the tip of his penis into his mouth. Alec gasped around his cock, and Jace knew he was feeling exactly what he was.

 

“Speaking of things that feel amazing.” Jace’s chuckle became more like a sigh when Alec took him farther down his throat. “ ** _Oh, Alec_** ,” he moaned.

 

Alec closed his eyes, shivering at the sound of his name on Jace’s lips in that tone. He pulled back, pausing a second to suck on the tip before sliding back up Jace’s body. He kissed him softly, before leaning back.

 

“Are you ready?” Alec asked.

 

“I’ve been ready for weeks,” Jace whispered. “I need you, Alec.” He lifted his hips, pleadingly.

 

Alec bit his lip, “Should I use protection?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m clean, but what if it only works if one of us releases inside of the other?” Jace wondered.

 

“I’m clean and I guess we can’t risk the latter.” Alec nodded, “Okay, I have to stretch you out first.” Alec reached over and opened his drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube. “This is probably going to feel weird, but-“

 

“Aren’t you already stretched out?” Jace asked.

 

“Well, yeah, but-“

 

“Well, then shouldn’t I already be good to go?” The blond raised a brow.

 

“Um, I don’t know if that’s-“

 

“Alec.” Jace reached up, cupping the older boys’ face. “I need to feel you for real. I’ve felt you from a distance for weeks, but it hasn’t been enough. So please, stop talking and _touch_ me.” Jace spread his legs a bit, lifting his hips again.

 

“Okay.” Alec angled his penis at Jace’s entrance before pressing the tip inside. Jace sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes slid closed as Alec’s did. He pushed farther inside of Jace until his cock was completely buried inside of the other boy. “So, this is what Magnus feels,” Alec muttered.

 

“By the Angel, Alec, shut up.” Jace grunted, breathing quickly. Alec laughed and swayed back before planting himself deep inside of Jace again. Both of them shuddered at the action, they even made the same moaning sound.

 

“Okay, this is kind of weird, I’ll give you that.” Alec began to rock his hips back and forth, picking up a slow pace. Alec could feel his own penis entering and leaving his own ass; honestly, it was more than ‘kind of’ weird. Admittedly it felt good; just weird.

 

Jace gripped Alec’s arms, arching against him, breathing loudly, “You feel amazing,” he whispered, his grip on Alec tightening.

 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Alec whined softly, biting his lip.

 

“It feels like I’m inside you; I can feel you around me like you’re feeling me around you, it’s really intense, it’s-“ he gasped. “I- I’m not going to last either.” Jace arched up again as Alec’s thrusts sped up.

 

“Yeah, I- I know what you mean.” Alec placed a hand beside Jace’s head and gripped at the sheets. “Oh God,” he whispered, “I’m so- I’m so close, Jace,” Alec whimpered, softly, shaking.

 

Jace dug his nails into Alec’s arm, “Alec, I’m-“

 

Alec nodded, saying something that was most likely gibberish as both boys shuddered against each other. Alec spilled out inside of Jace while the blond splattered his juice up against Alec’s abdomen with a moan. Alec rocked back and forth a few times before pulling out, panting hard, “Wow,” he said, trying to catch his breath, sitting back on his knees.

 

Jace panted softly, and watched Alec scratched the back of his head, “I can’t- I can’t feel you,” he whispered. Jace sat up, his face level with Alec’s because the dark haired boys height was due to his legs and not his upper half.

 

“That’s a good thing, Jace, that means it worked.” Alec smiled, but Jace frowned. “It is a good thing, right?”

 

“Yeah, it- it is, um...” Jace nodded. “It’s great.” He forced a smile. “I should probably go back to my room and get some sleep. With the mission and this in one night, I’m exhausted.” Jace slid off the bed and pulled his briefs and jeans back on before looking for his shirt.

 

“Oh, right, but I was thinking...” Alec watched him. “You could sleep here if you wanted too.”

 

“I-“ Jace couldn’t get the idea out of his head of Alec thinking it was a good thing that they couldn’t feel each other anymore. Alec had gone off on him earlier about not wanting this, but had that been a cover up? Had Alec been the one not to want this? It made sense, Jace guessed, he was probably in love with that warlock. “We don’t want people to get suspicious, I mean-“ now it was time to talk about it. “You have Magnus and I’m in love with Clary.”

 

“What are you doing?” Alec pulled his towel around his waist and moved towards Jace. “We just shared something special and now you’re ruining it, for no reason.”

 

“Think about it, Alec. We can’t be together. It’s forbidden. We would also be hurting Clary and Magnus. But I don’t think I could handle it if we were secretly together and seeing them at the same time. I don’t want to share you, I shouldn’t have too.” Jace frowned.

 

“So, what?” Alec narrowed his eyes. “I was just a quick screw so you could move on with your life?”

 

“Alec, we don’t have a choice.”

 

“No, we didn’t have a choice with this. But now, we do, we can-“

 

“Alec, stop. You know we can’t,” Jace said, cutting him off.

 

“But, I- I want this, Jace. I want you.” Alec stopped a few feet from him. “Please, we can figure something out, we always do.”

 

Jace shook his head, “This isn’t like other times, Alec. I’m trying to protect you, don’t you get that?” Jace found his shirt and pulled it on over his head. “If anyone ever found out... they’d kill us.”

 

“I’ll do anything, Jace, just- just please,” Alec whimpered.

 

“Sleep on it, it’ll make sense when you’re not as tired as you are now.” Jace slid on his shoes, unlocked the door and turned around, opening it.

 

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me! Jace, don’t you-” Alec‘s voice was stern, but Jace moved out into the hallway as if he hadn’t of spoken. “Dammit, Jace, I said stop!” Alec’s voice echoed and the lights in the hallway exploded, showering down glass onto Jace. And it wasn’t just the lights above Jace; the entire length of the hallway had gone dark like a power outage, but with more shattering. The blond looked back at Alec, startled.

 

“What the Angel was that?” Jace questioned.

 

“I- I have no idea,” Alec whispered.

 

“Screw sleep,” Jace said, shaking his head. “We need to head back to Magnus’ to figure out what that was.”

 

Alec nodded, “Okay,” he said and with that Jace shut the door so Alec could get dressed. The two headed out just before dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... there is going to be a third chapter (because I have no self-restraint), I will try not to make you guys wait another two weeks for it .-. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(: Any feedback is welcomed(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace figures out, with the help of Magnus, what is happening to Alec and him.  
> Alec feels guilty and cracks, telling Clary what has happened between him and Jace.  
> Something unforeseen happens as a trusted friend turns on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo...... it's been two weeks... yeah.-. So sorry! Just a lot of work and not being at my computer or on my phone for long periods of time. Also... there's another chapter coming... (but like are you really surprised? I always do this) ._. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Any feedback is welcomed! :D

Isabelle caught them a block from the Institute, “Where are you guys going? You can’t leave at a time like this, there was power outage,” she said.

 

“We know the lights in the hallway went out Izzy, it’s not a big thing.” Jace kept walking, but she slid in front of his path, stopping him.

 

“Yes, the lights in the hallway exploded, but so did half of the monitors in the central part of the Institute and some of the machines in the lab.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh God,” Alec muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“What’s going on?” Isabelle questioned, blocking their way.

 

Both boys were quiet for a moment before Alec blurted, “We slept together.”

 

“Alec!” Jace hissed.

 

“She’s not going to tell anyone,” Alec told him before looking back at his sister. “Right? You won’t tell anyone, right?” Jace looked back to Izzy, whose mouth was hanging open.

 

“You- you slept together? What? Why? Jace-” she looked to the blond boy. “I thought you were in love with Clary! And Alec,” Isabelle started, turning to her brother. “Are things not going well with Magnus?” Isabelle frowned, looking confused.

 

“They are, they’re going great!” Alec smiled, widely.

 

“Clary and I are good too.” Jace nodded.

 

“Then why?” Isabelle asked.

 

“Our bond was severed somehow when Jace became the owl and it was making us feel each other in ways that we shouldn’t have been. I could feel Clary’s mouth on me and Jace could-”

 

“Wait! You had sex with Clary too?” Isabelle looked shocked.

 

“By the Angel, Izzy, you’re going to make me throw up.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“He means that he could feel Clary while her and I were being intimate, he could feel exactly what I was feeling,” Jace explained.

 

“Magnus told us the only way to fix it was to be intimate with each other, but he also said we could ignore it and maybe it would go away,” Alec said.

 

“But it didn’t. It just got worse and more uncomfortable, it-”

 

“I thought it was comforting?” Alec cut in, his voice a bit loud.

 

“Alec, you probably shouldn’t be raising your voice, it’s not safe and you’re not helping, so zip it.” Jace sighed. “Point is we tried to ignore it and we couldn’t. So, we slept together and now it’s gone, but something else is happening now. And it might be something worse.”

 

“What is it?” Isabelle wondered.

 

“Do you know why the romantic relationship between _parabatai_ is forbidden?” Alec asked.

 

Isabelle shook her head, “Not really, but I remember hearing or reading something about pure Nephilim power.”

 

The boys shared a look.

 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Alec made a face.

 

“How should I know?” Isabelle shrugged.

 

“Well, we are on our way to Magnus’,” Jace said. “We were hoping that he knows.”

 

“What’s the something worse?” Isabelle asked, still out of the loop.

 

A second look passed between Jace and Alec.

 

“Um...” Alec made another face, “Well, when I raised my voice at the Institute, I- um...”

 

“Alec caused the exploding power outage,” Jace finished. Isabelle gaped at them again.

 

“But you were upstairs in your room and the bursts were all over the Institute,” she spoke slowly.

 

“Like I said before, Iz. Something worse.” Jace ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Can’t Magnus come to the Institute? People immediately started looking for the person in charge, which you know, is Alec,” Isabelle told them.

 

“I will go speak with Magnus and you two head back to the Institute to calm things down,” Jace finally said.

 

“What? No! I’m the one with the side effects.” Alec frowned.

 

“Odds are I have them too, Alec. Just go back with Izzy and I will get the information from Magnus.” Jace started walking down the street again. “I’ll call you with any news,” he called over his shoulder as he jogged around the corner.

 

* * *

 

Magnus flitted around his study, pulling books from the shelves.

 

“Why are you panicking?” Jace watched him go. “You’re the one that gave us the solution.”

 

“You said you were going to ignore it.” The warlock glared at him. “I didn’t think you’d actually sleep with _my_ boyfriend.” He continued moving back and forth.

 

“It’s not like I wanted too.” Jace scoffed. Magnus stopped to stare at him again, but Jace held his ground and kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t going to admit to Magnus that he had enjoyed sleeping with Alec, that was never going to happen. Magnus finally sighed and ran a hand over his face.

 

“This is- this is just a lot to take in.” Magnus shook his head. “I know you two didn’t have a choice, so I won’t hold it again either of you.”

 

“But now that we have, there’s that thing,” Jace reminded him.

 

Magnus nodded, “Right. Eros.”

 

“If you knew the answer, why have you been bustling around like a madman?” Jace narrowed his eyes.

 

“Pacing keeps me calm. You did just tell me that Alec screwed you.” Magnus shrugged.

 

“I told you we had sex. I didn’t say Alec was the one doing the screwing.” Jace frowned.

 

Magnus face him another look, “You didn’t have to.” The warlock smiled.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing. You said Alec gained powers of some kind, did you as well?” Magnus wondered.

 

“I don’t know.” Jace shrugged. “I haven’t exhibited anything yet.”

 

“Do you mind if I try something?” The warlock moved closer to him and Jace backed up a step.

 

“What are you going to try?” He questioned.

 

“Just stay still.” Magnus lifted a hand to Jace’s chest, but didn’t touch him though. Blue mist flowed out from his fingertips and his eyes became those of a felines’. As the blue magic reached Jace it flashed red and Magnus gasped as he was pulled closer then thrown back into his bookshelf. He landed on his ass with a grunt. Jace scrunched his face up.

 

“Are you alright?” The blond asked.

 

Magnus nodded, “So, Eros,” he repeated, getting to his feet, rubbing his back.

 

“I don’t know what that is.” Jace leaned back against the wall. “But it does sound vaguely familiar.”

 

“Well, I have no doubt why it would. It’s a rune,” said Magnus.

 

“A rune? I have several on my body if you haven’t noticed, they’ve never affected me like this thing affected Alec.” Jace scoffed.

 

“Any new runes?” Magnus asked.

 

“I haven’t drawn any new ones on in a long time, I don’t think-”

 

“Check for a new one.” Magnus raised a brow. Jace opened his mouth again, but the warlock cut him off. “Just check, Jace.” Jace sighed and checked his body, the new rune wasn’t hard to find. It was placed right over his heart. He blinked.

 

“I don’t remember drawing that,” he whispered.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“What- what does it mean?”

 

“Eros,” Magnus repeated a third time. “It’s a love rune.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec had finally gotten things calmed down at the Institute and was walking back to his room when Clary cornered him in the hallway.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Clary. Hey... Clary.” Alec sighed at himself internally.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Jace,” she said, unphased by his awkwardness.

 

Alec swallowed hard, “Uh, what about, Jace?”

 

“I don’t know what’s been wrong.” Clary frowned. “We were doing good, _great_ even and then... I don’t know what happened. He just hasn’t really been a part of this relationship lately. He doesn’t even kiss me goodnight anymore.” Her frown deepened.

 

“ _Weird_ ,” Alec muttered.

 

“Anyways, I’m asking you, because you would know if something was wrong with him. He’s-” Clary lowered her voice. “He’s acting like he did when he was the Owl, you don’t think he-”

 

“What? No! He’s fine, Clary, everything’s fine.” Alec apparently had spoken too quickly because after he had finished talking, the redhead narrowed her eyes.

 

“You have to tell me if something is going on with him, Alec,” she said.

 

Usually he would have said that he didn’t need to tell her anything, or that she should mind her own business, but the truth was that he kind of felt bad for her. He felt guilty for sleeping with Jace. He’d never really liked Clary, but she didn’t deserve to be kept in the dark about this either.

 

“There was a problem with him and I, but we fixed it, so everything is alright now.” His smile was small.

 

“What was the problem?” Clary asked.

 

“We were feeling things we shouldn’t have been feeling, so we had to be intimate with each other,” Alec said, not really hearing what he had just said. To Clary it had sounded like Jace and him had started falling in love with each other and then had slept together behind her back. Clary stared at him for a long time, mouth open, breaths being choked in and out. “So, we did that and hoped it would fix how we were feeling each other, but now there’s something else happening. Something stronger.”

 

“So, you tried to get it out of your system by sleeping together, but now you’re just completely in love?” Clary cried out before pressing a hand to her collarbone, choking out a sob, her breath speeding up.

 

“What? No! _No,_ that is not what I just said, I-” Alec took a breath. “I’m explaining this all wrong, you-”

 

“No, I think I got it,” Clary hissed and spun, going down the hall. Alec followed, trying to explain.

 

Jace turned the corner with Magnus, spotting Clary, he stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” The blond asked.

 

Behind Clary, Alec made a face. Clary strode right up to Jace and slapped him across the face.

 

Alec winced, “Kind of glad I couldn’t feel that,” he muttered.

 

“That kind of made me feel better.” Magnus smiled.

 

“So, Alec told you, but obviously he didn’t tell you everything,” Jace said, rubbing his cheek. Clary held up her hand to hit him a second time and he caught her wrist. “We need to talk.” He looked down at Clary, “Go grab Izzy, she’s included in this as well.”

 

Minutes later they were gathered in Alec’s room, his was bigger than Jace’s, and Magnus was explaining what had happened. Afterwards Clary looked over at Jace.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She wondered.

 

“It was just too weird, and-” he shook his head. “I should have trusted you enough to tell you, I’m sorry.”

 

Clary nodded, “You should have trusted me enough to tell me.” She moved closer and kissed him lightly. “I mean when Alec told me about it, it sounded like you had fallen in love with each other. The real situation was that you didn’t have a choice; I can’t blame you for that.”

 

 _No falling in love here,_ Alec thought to himself, but Jace was close enough to pick up on the bitterness that radiated from his _parabatai_. The dark-haired boy glanced at him and Jace looked down.

 

“Well, that might not be that case,” he muttered to the floor.

 

“What?” Isabelle piped up, after being silent for the last ten minutes.

 

“I have a new rune and I’m sure Alec has the same one now to.” Jace pulled his shirt down to reveal the rune Eros.

 

“I’ve never seen a rune like that before.” Clary leaned closer to get a better look. Alec tugged down his own shirt to reveal the same rune over his own heart.

 

“Which one is it?” Isabelle asked, touching the black ink on her brothers’ chest.

 

“It’s called Eros, apparently.” Jace met Alec’s eyes. “It’s a love rune.”

 

“Well, couldn’t that mean _parabatai_ love?” Clary frowned.

_“‘Eros: A passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment, stereotype or romantic love. The kind that gives you butterflies in your stomach and a tingling in certain_ other _places.’”_ Magnus quoted from the air.

 

“Thank you, Magnus.” Jace glared at the warlock. Everyone was staring at Jace now, except Magnus who was looking at Alec.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus finally said, breaking the silence. Alec kept his eyes on Jace.

 

“Jace,” Clary whispered. Jace looked to her, mouth opening. “Tell me it’s not true.” Jace went to speak when he felt a hand on his and turned back to see that Alec was the one touching him.

 

“It’s alright, Jace,” his _parabatai_ whispered. “I’ll still love you no matter what.”

 

“I- I don’t-” Jace got to his feet, abruptly. “I need to get some air.” He left the room quickly. Jace exited the Institute but didn’t leave, he sat on the front steps. He loved Clary, he was in love with her. She was obviously- _but Alec_. This past month, he hadn’t been really with Clary, he’d been with Alec. He’d felt him day and night; felt his emotions, thoughts and then his hands, and then... Then he’d felt him physically inside of him and it had been a welcomed feeling, but he couldn’t do that to Clary, could he? Jace leaned forward, pressing his face into his hands. Maybe if he waited out here long enough then they’d just all forget about what had just happened.

 

Jace sighed into his hands as the doors to the Institute opened behind him, “Please, just- I just need another minute or-” suddenly pain blossomed in the back of his head and he was slumping forward, his vision dotting with black spots. He twisted to get to his feet but was kicked backwards down the few steps. Jace blinked, head lifting to watch as a boot came towards his face. And then it really did go black.

 

* * *

 

Jace awoke later with a considerate amount of pain in the front of his skull. He was still lying on the concrete in front of the Institute, but now both Clary and Isabelle were leaning over him. The girls looked worried.

 

“What- what happened?” He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

 

“We were attacked,” Isabelle told him. Jace frowned, blinking more, his vision clearing up. Isabelle’s lip was split, her left eye blackening and Clary had matching cuts on her forehead and cheek. “Magnus tried-”

 

“Where’s Alec?” Jace sat up a bit.

 

“He’s with Magnus,” Clary said, looking somber. Jace guessed his wish about them all forgetting about what had just happened hadn’t come true.

 

“So, he’s safe.” Jace smiled, “You two scared me there.”

 

“No, he's not.” Isabelle frowned. “Magnus is the one who attacked.”

 

“He took Alec with him, Jace,” Clary said. “He’s gone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! :D Again, any feedback is welcomed! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has second thoughts about Clary, while Robert comes to Institute with news and suspicions that could get Alec and Jace both killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyy. So, I have been really busy with work and when I'm not at work I've been getting crazy writer's block. I know it's been a month, but I hope to God the next chapter won't take me that long. ._. Anyways, thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will begin working on the next one tonight, after work. Now realizing how short it looks, sorry about that ._. Really wanted to at least post today at the month mark.

It had been a week since they had heard anything from Alec or Magnus; and four days into that week, Jace came to an unsettling discovery. He could no longer feel Alec through their bond. He had two theories: 1. This new rune was blocking their connection somehow or 2. Magnus was the one blocking it. Jace knew that the warlock had power, but he didn’t think that he was that powerful. _Parabatai_ bonds went back centuries; could it really be possible for a _downworlder_ to have that much power?

 

Jace frowned to himself. He felt alone without being able to feel Alec. But that wasn’t true, he wasn’t alone. He had Isabelle, and Clary, of course he had Clary. But ever since that little staring match between the five of them a week ago, things hadn’t been the same. He and Clary acted like it was, but he was sure they both knew that it wasn’t. They would kiss, tell each other that they love one another, but it was different. Jace had hesitated when asked about his feelings towards Clary and Alec. When he was asked to choose between them. The answer should’ve been simple, and without a thought. But he had many thoughts. It should have been Clary, he knew that. She was his girlfriend, the love of his life, everything that he had been waiting for. But Alec... He’d grown up with this boy and watched him turn into a man. They had always been friends, and then they were brothers and now... Jace wasn’t sure what Alec was to him anymore. Friend? Brother? _Parabatai_? Soulmate?

 

Jace’s frown deepened. Soulmate? What? Where had that come from? It was an impossible situation. He loved Alec, he did, but he was in love with Clary. Or he had been before his bond with Alec had gotten all wonky and made him feel things he hadn’t ever felt before. Not even with Clary. It was a horrible thought, and he felt guilty about it right after it came to his mind. But he couldn’t help what he felt. Things had been so much simpler before, before the redhead and before he found himself feeling mundane emotions. He hadn’t known true want, desire, love. He’d only known the hunt, the mission, the kill. And now?

 

Jace ran a hand through his blond hair. Now he didn’t know what he felt. He knew that he loved Clary, but the past several weeks feeling Alec... it had changed him. Had changed his mind, his heart. Clary was amazing, intelligent, fiery and beautiful. But as he kissed her good night on the evening that Alec was taken, he knew things would never be the same.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Clary’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked over at his girlfriend to where she lay in bed next to him.

 

“Nothing,” he muttered, shaking his head. There was a pause, a brief silence and Jace could almost hear the gears churning in her head.

 

“You’re thinking about Alec, aren’t you?” She asked, finally. After a week of not even mentioning the dark-haired boys’ name, there it was.

 

“I’m worried about him. I can’t feel him.” Jace looked back down to his hands. “I don’t know if he’s alright.”

 

“You would know if he was dead, Jace,” she whispered.

 

“You don’t know that.” He looked at her again, eyes growing watery. Clary frowned and leaned over, kissing him. Jace pulled away.

 

“I can’t, I don’t-”

 

“Jace,” Clary whispered, her voice broken. “I love you, okay? We will get through this; you’ll get your brother back.”

 

Jace looked at her sharply, eyes narrowing. Maybe things had only changed for him. Clary thought he was mourning over the loss of his brother, his friend, but Alec was so much more than that now. Maybe _she_ was the one in denial about their feelings.

 

“Clary, I-”

 

“It’s okay.” Clary cupped his face. “I’m here, it’s going to be okay.” She kissed him again and he pushed himself until he returned it. Clary slid into his lap, straddling his thighs, her hands sliding into his hair. Jace’s hands moved down to her hips and gripped there, eyes closed tightly. Clary turned her face to the side and trailed her lips down his throat, one of her hands sliding down to his crotch to press against it. Jace grunted softly, eyes still closed. And then it happened. He felt a weird scrape of something prickly against his throat, causing him to jump, startled, his eyes opening. Alec was grinning down at him.

 

“Hey,” the taller boy whispered. Before Jace could speak, Alec was kissing him, hard. Jace pulled back from him, gasping for air, moments later.

 

“How are you here? You’re okay?” Jace reached up to touch Alec’s face, he felt cold. “You’re freezing.” His eyes searched Alec’s.

 

“I’m alright. I just missed you.” Alec kissed him again and there wasn’t really anything Jace could do to stop it. Alec felt strong, stronger than he normally was like when they sparred.

 

“You’re dead, aren’t you? Have you come to say goodbye?” Jace choked out the word goodbye. Alec looked down at him, with something like amusement in his eyes.

 

“I want you to join me, Jace. I want us to be together.” Alec smiled.

 

“You want me to kill myself?” Jace frowned. Alec looked up like he had heard something, when he looked back at Jace, his eyes were filled with horror.

 

“He’s coming,” he whispered. “He’s so powerful.”

 

“Tell me where Magnus has taken you,” Jace said.

 

“I don’t know- I don’t know where we are, but he-” Alec cut off with a gasp and then Jace was sitting up in his bed, awake from the strange dream. He looked to his left to find Clary not there. He then glanced at the clock, cursed and got up to the get dressed.

 

* * *

 

“Jace, are you listening?” Isabelle was looking at him with concern. Jace nodded, partly to himself. “Then what did I just say?”

 

“Uh...” Jace glanced from her to Clary, looking for some help. The redhead raised her brows at him, amusingly, with a smile. “Okay, fine. I wasn’t listening.”

 

“Robert sent me a fire message about coming in to speak to us today,” she repeated.

 

“About what?” Jace asked.

 

“He just said it was urgent, that was it.” Isabelle ran a hand through her dark hair. Almost on cue, the doors to the Institute opened up to shape a portal and Robert, followed by a woman and a man they didn’t recognize, walked in. The three young adults got to their feet and went to greet the older shadowhunters.

 

“Jace, Isabelle.” Robert nodded at them two before glancing to Clary. “Miss Fairchild.”

 

Jace watched Clary inwardly sigh and hold back an eye roll before he spoke, “What have you come to talk to us about?” He didn’t want to sit through meaningless formalities.

 

Robert nodded again, “Right to the point then.” He passed them with the two strangers, going up to the big screen in the central part of the Institute. The woman pulled a smaller tablet out from her coat and tapped the screen, before swiping towards the bigger one. An image flashed up onto the central screen, letting everyone who was near or here see it. Jace guessed that meant it was bad enough not to be kept a secret from the rest of the Institute. But still, he didn’t exactly know what he was looking at. It was a layout of the city with green ley-lines tracked across it. The only thing that was out of place was a giant cloud of blackness; and it was located right over the Institute.

 

“A fearful sight,” the woman murmured.

 

“By the Angel,” whispered Isabelle. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a power surge,” the other man said. “Located right here at the Institute.”

 

“We don’t know anything about that,” Clary said.

 

“We think you might.” Robert turned back towards them, away from the image on the screen. “We don’t know what caused the blast of energy, just that it caused a short blackout in the other Institutes as well as this one.”

 

“A blackout?” Isabelle repeated, glancing at Jace. Robert caught the look and turned his full attention to the blond.

 

“Is there something you would like to tell us, Jace?” He asked.

 

Jace swallowed but knew that it’d be stupid to lie to The Clave, “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “About a week ago there was a small blackout here, we- we’re still working on what caused it.” Isabelle stayed silent, but Clary opened her mouth.

 

“It was Alec,” she blurted. Jace regretted filling her in immediately, but knew her intentions were good. Isabelle looked at the redhead sharply, who sighed. “They’re going to find out eventually.”

 

Robert moved closer to Clary, “How did my son cause the blackout, Miss Fairchild?”

 

“He didn’t-” Isabelle started, but Robert held up a hand and she cut off.

 

“Miss Fairchild?” He repeated, eyeing Clary.

 

“We don’t exactly know how Alec did it,” Clary told him. “He somehow gained supernatural abilities, but we are unsure of how.”

 

“What kind of supernatural abilities?” Robert questioned.

 

“Alec and I got in a heated argument and when I went to leave the room to end it, he raised his voice and- the lights in the hallway shattered. Later, Isabelle informed us that monitors and lights throughout the entire building had exploded. That’s all we know though, I swear.” Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’d like to hear Alec’s side of this.” Robert glanced around, as if just noticing that Alec wasn’t there. “Where is my son?”

 

Maybe that wasn’t all they knew after all, Jace frowned to himself.

 

“He was taken,” Isabelle was the one to finally speak up.

 

“Taken?” Her father repeated. “By who?”

 

“Magnus Bane,” Isabelle told him. “The former high warlock of Brooklyn.”

 

“Yes. Yes, I know who he is. He’s the man Alec is involved with.” Robert shook his head. “How long ago was he taken?”

 

“About a week ago,” Clary inputted.

 

“And you haven’t tracked them down?” Robert looked angry.

 

“Everything we try leads to a dead end,” Jace explained.

 

“But we aren’t giving up,” Clary said as she looped an arm through Jace’s and smiled up at the blond.

 

“We will be searching for them from now on as well.” Robert nodded and the woman tapped on the screen of the small tablet in her hand, causing the image of the city to disappear from the big screen.

 

“We have it under control,” Jace told him. “There’s no need to-”

 

“Unless you left out some part of the story that’s crucial for us to know?” Robert cut in, eyes hard. Jace grew silent and shook his head.

 

“No, sir,” he said. Robert nodded once again.

 

“Good. I’d like daily updates on your findings, for now I just hope that Alec is safe and alive. But we’d know if he were dead, because of your bond, right?” Robert eyed Jace.

 

“Yes, sir.” Jace nodded. “Alec is alive, I can feel his energy.” Robert smiled and turned, the woman and man following back to the front of the Institute where a portal opened before them.

 

“If you think of anything, please let us know,” the woman said before she, Robert and the other man disappeared into the portal.

 

“This is bad,” Jace said, once the portal had closed.

 

“But you just said you could feel Alec, we have the upper hand to-” Isabelle cut off as Jace turned on her.

 

“I lied, Izzy. I haven’t been able to feel him all week, the connections blocked, or maybe it’s just gone.” Jace ran a hand over his face, ignoring the slight crack in his voice on the word gone. “All I know is that if The Clave get to Alec first, we’re both as good as dead.”

 

* * *

 

Alec was sitting by Magnus’ window, looking down at the street below them. Magnus paced back and forth across the sitting room.

 

“Nervous?” Alec asked, not looking at him.

 

Magnus glared over at him, “First of all, you have no right to be angry with me, Alexander. I’m the one who gets to be angry! Me, not you.” The warlock continued pacing, eyes on the shadowhunter. “I thought you and I were doing good, great even. I thought your infatuation with Jace had faded out a long time ago, but now?” He shook his head. “It isn’t fair what you did to me, Alec. Jace was going to pick Clary, you should have known that. I thought I had known that you would have picked me, but no. You sat there, eyes on Jace, looking like a lost puppy.” Magnus stopped to refill his glass with bourbon and take a short sip from it. “He would have never felt that way about you if it hadn’t been for the screw up with your bond, don’t you see that?”

 

Alec stayed quiet, eyes on the street below.

 

“You’re not stupid, Alexander. You must had known he wouldn’t give up the love of his life for you. You’re not even allowed to be together, it’s against the Shadowhunter law. What? Did you think they would make an exception for you two because you’re a Lightwood and he’s a Herondale?” The warlock laughed, humorlessly, shaking his head once more. “Fat chance. _The law is the law_ ; no exceptions. Not for even pretty, perfect soldiers like yourselves.”

 

At this point, Alec knew that Magnus was drunk. He _had_ been drinking all week without pause.

 

“So, like I said before. _I’m_ the one who has the right to be angry, not you, Alexander.” Magnus sighed, quieting for a moment before speaking again. “Our friends will find us, you know? They will discover the truth.”

 

Alec turned to him finally, blue eyes dark despite the moonlight that reflected in them. Black veins trailed up the side of his neck, pulsing in the dim light, flooding out from the rune over his heart. “Oh?” He grinned, slowly. “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome! I'm all about twists, I should have told you to buckle it .-. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace feels Alec again, giving him new hope of finding his parabatai, but he doesn’t want to hurt Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know. But I really wanted to post it quickly because I waited a month to post the 4th chapter, so I wanted to treat all of you! .-. There will be more chapters!! I hope you enjoy!

Alec got to his feet, striding across the room. Magnus watched him, weary.

 

“It’s only a matter of time,” the warlock whispered.

 

Alec turned on him, “I know. And you’re wrong. Jace will come to his senses and pick me. _It’s only a matter of time._ ” He grinned.

 

“This isn’t you, Alexander.” Magnus frowned.

 

“Maybe I’ve always been this way,” Alec said. “Deep down, this is who I truly am.”

 

“Jace, will never choose-”

 

“He will choose me, we just need to remind him about how he felt when our bond was strongest.” Alec smiled at him, widely.

 

“We?” Magnus repeated.

 

“We.” Alec moved towards him.

 

 

* * *

 

“How are we supposed to look for our brother with the Clave watching us?” Isabelle grunted as Clary swung at her feet and she had to leap off the floor, thudding back down onto her feet with her eyes still on Jace, her question lingering in her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Isabelle. With everything we’ve-” he moved closer, lowering his voice. “With everything we have hidden from the Clave in the past, it shouldn’t be that difficult to find out where Alec is without them knowing.”

 

“There are still many people here that are more loyal to the Clave than they are to Alec, even if he is the head of the institute.” Isabelle’s whip wrapped around Clary’s staff and she jerked the weapon out of the redheads hands with a smirk. Clary gasped and rolled down across the floor, snatching up her staff before jumping to her feet once more.

 

“Izzy’s right, we need to be careful.” Clary glanced at Jace with a curt nod. “We need a plan.”

 

“Not just a plan, a good one.” Isabelle nodded, eyes flickering from Clary to Jace then back again.

 

“I don’t even know where we would start.” Jace ran a hand through his hair, “If only we had some sort of clue or-” he cut off with a gasp, bowing his head.

 

“Jace, what is it?” Clary was at his side within an instant, touching his arm.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel-” Jace cut off again, hand shooting out to grip the pillar beside him for balance.

 

“What is it? Is it Alec?” Isabelle was at his other side now.

 

“It has to be,” Jace gasped out, clutching at the pillar. He’d felt like this before. Just over a week ago when Alec had been in the shower; but this was different. It was a warmer, softer touch, not like a hand but like a-

 

“Jace, what-”

 

“Oh, God.” Jace groaned, hand tightening further on the pillar. Isabelle seemed to realize what was happening before Clary and took a long step back.

 

“I am not equipped to deal with-” Izzy waved her hand at him, gesturing more to the lower part of his body where he could feel an erection growing- “This.” Isabelle made a weird noise, pivoted and all but ran from the room, heels clicking on the smooth floor. Jace, however, only heard her leave, his eyes closed tightly and his breathing ragged.

 

“Jace, what’s-” Clary looked down before looking straight back up at him. “Is Alec- you can feel him- he’s touching-” each time Clary cut off.

 

“He’s sending... a message.” Jace bowed his head farther, eyes closed.

 

“What message?” Clary asked, sounding worried.

 

Jace smiled a bit, “That our bond isn’t broken. That I can still feel him, I just need to let him know that I can indeed still feel him.” He looked up, eyes dark with lust.

 

“Jace, what are you talking-” Clary cut off with a gasp as Jace grabbed and spun her, pushing her up against the pillar and kissing her. Jace opened his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping inside to tangle with hers. Clary pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily. “Jace, I- I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this over this last week, but like this?”

 

Jace could still feel Alec but it was faint, the connection was fading.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not thinking straight.” He shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to find Alec, he wouldn’t put him in front of Clary, not again.

 

Clary looked down at her hands before back up to him. “You’ve been so detached this last week and I’ve been lonely,” she said, quietly. “I’ve been so lonely because I love you and I want you to find your brother, but I’m not stupid, Jace. He’s not just your brother anymore, is he?”

 

Jace met her eyes, frowning slightly. It was like Alec knew what he was going through, because he no longer felt pleasure, he felt comfort. A hand on his chest, stroking soothingly and the other playing with the small strands of hair at the base of his neck. He felt security, he felt love.

 

“He’s more then that now,” Jace admitted, solemnly. “Clary, you have to know, I’ve never thought about Alec like that, not before our bond got stronger. I love you, I’m in love with you.” Jace cupped her face. “And I do love Alec, but when we find him, I won’t stop being in love with you. I should have chosen you, I know that, I just-”

 

“Jace,” Clary said, cutting him off. “I forgive you. I know things won’t be the same, but I hope that when we get Alec back, you’ll see me once again as the girl you truly love.”

 

Jace scoffed, “What?” He took her hands in his. “Clary, I truly, irrevocably love you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “We will find Alec and Magnus, but we will let Alec know a different way.” He nodded to himself and felt a short shoulder grasp from an invisible hand. “We should both shower, Isabelle really kicked our asses.” He chuckled, remembering his sparring match with Isabelle prior to the one she’d had with Clary.

 

Clary bit her lip, “I don’t want to get clean when I really want to get dirty.”

 

“Wha-” just like that there was again warmth around his cock and Clary was gripping his collar, kissing him hard. Jace grunted softly, the pressure around his cock tightening as Clary gripped at his member, adding to the warmth around him already. Clary unbuckled his pants, sliding them a bit down. Jace gasped softly as his penis sprung free, from his jeans, and out into the cool air. “Clary, I don’t want you to do this just because I-”

 

“I am doing this for you,” Clary said, cutting him off. “But I’m also doing this because I want too and I want to remind you how you felt with me before you felt what you did with Alec.” Clary slid down to her knees and Jace realized how very public and out in the open they were.

 

“Right here? Are you sure? If we-” Jace cut off with a gasp as Clary’s mouth closed around his member. “By the Angel,” he gasped.

 

“Could we not mention our higher power while I’m _servicing you_?” Clary grinned slowly before taking him in her mouth once more. Jace rested his head back against the pillar behind them, shortly after they had changed places. He gasped softly. It was a lot. He was feeling Clary’s mouth on him alongside feeling, what he assumed, Magnus’ mouth on him. But then the feelings changed. There was a soft touch of fingertips against his ass and he bit his lip.

 

“Clary...” he whispered.

 

She looked up at him, eyes big, mouth wrapped around him, “Yes?” She mumbled.

 

He felt fingers enter his entrance and he gasped softly, “Keep going,” he told her, quietly.

 

Clary smiled around his cock, “Anything for you,” she murmured before pushing him deeper down her throat.

 

Jace bit his lip as he felt the tip of something bigger against his ass, “Just like that,” he whispered to Clary. Jace pushed a hand into her hair and tugged, causing Clary to let out a soft moan. Clary began to bob her head back and forth, taking him deeper and deeper. The tip of Magnus’ cock sunk inside of him slowly, before it was suddenly buried inside of him. He was close. Clary hollowed her cheeks, sucking. Jace bucked forwards into her mouth. “Please,” he whispered. He didn’t know if he was talking to Clary or Alec or even Magnus, at this point. He felt Magnus begin to thrust inside of him; his body jerked at the sensation.

 

“Uh..” Clary let out a sign, deep throating him.

 

“I’m cumming,” Jace gasped out. It was so sudden that he didn’t have time to warn her before he was squirting his seed down her throat. Clary choked but took it all before pulling back and spitting his sperm out onto the floor with a cough.

 

Jace felt his own orgasm alongside Alec’s, knowing they felt what the other was feeling. It felt amazing, more than amazing. Jace exhaled softly, panting and looking down at Clary. “Are you...” he needed to take a breath, “Are you okay?”

 

Clary looked up at him, her mouth opening with an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec panted, softly. He was still coming down from his orgasm. “By the Angel,” he breathed out. “ _That_ was amazing!” He laughed. “You were perfect.”

 

“I helped you.” Magnus panted softly. “Now, will you let me go?”

 

Alec shook his head, panting more, “You’re my ticket to my release.” He gripped the warlocks chin. “Don’t you see, Magnus? You’re my only way.”

 

“Alexander, I can’t-”

 

“You’ll come to see things my way, warlock.” Alec’s smirk was sexy but menacing. “It’s only a matter of time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Isabelle and Clary find out where Alec is, finally after a solid tether to track. Jace decides to go alone, to keep the girls out of danger, but things don’t exactly work out the way he wants them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tomorrow is my birthday. So I figured that I would post another chapter today at three in the morning… I am not sure if there will be another chapter, or if it will just end on this sort of cliffhanger. If enough people want there to be another chapter then I will write it, but if not then this is how the story ends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcome!

“You can’t go alone, Jace,” Clary spoke to his back as he collected his gear from the weapons rack.

 

“It’s too dangerous, you’re not coming with me.” He shook his head as he strapped his sword to his hip.

 

“Clary’s right,” Isabelle inputted. “It’s probably a trap, we should rethink our strategy.”

 

“We hadn’t heard anything from Alec in a week and after last night we finally had a solid clue. This morning we were able to pinpoint his location to Magnus’ loft. I’m not going to continue to sit around and do nothing; I need to do something.” Jace looked down. “I’ve felt useless these last few days, but now we know that he’s alright.” He looked back up to the two girls, “I need to go to him.”

 

“Yes, but alone?” Isabelle frowned.

 

Jace thought for a moment, “You two can stand outside. If I need you, I’ll call for backup. If we all show up it might make Magnus anxious and he may attack again. I don’t want you two getting hurt.” He frowned as well.

 

“We can handle ourselves.” Isabelle ran a hand through her dark hair and Clary nodded. Jace looked at both of them before poking Clary’s side, softly. The redhead winced and curled in on herself slightly, face set with a grimace.

 

“When you rolled across the floor yesterday, you did it at a wrong angle. I wasn’t sure before, but now I know that you did hurt yourself.” Jace raised his brows at her. Clary glared at him, eyes narrowing under her dark lashes. “Just stay out of sight until I call you, if I call you.” He slid the rack back inside the wall and started to walk to the front of the Institute.

 

“I traced my healing rune last night before bed, but my ribcage still hurts,” Clary muttered. Jace glanced back at her before pulling her off to the side, out of wandering eyes. Isabelle moved with them, eyes alert.

 

“Can I see?” Jace asked in a lowered voice. Clary nodded and lifted her shirt up slightly, showing a bruise, dark against her pale skin. “Does it hurt?” He asked, but was already reaching out to run his fingertips over the mark. Clary winced at the contact and bit her lip. “Sorry.” Jace frowned. He touched the mark again and there was a spark of some kind. He pulled his hand away, confused and startled.

 

“What was that?” Isabelle stepped closer, lowering her voice.

 

“I don’t know.” Jace frowned.

 

“Wait, look.” Clary was looking down at her bruise. Jace and Isabelle lowered their eyes to the bruise again; it looked faded. Jace narrowed his eyes and slowly reached out again, touching the lighter coloured bruise. There was another spark that turned to a soft golden glow, it spread from his fingertips and out over the bruise. When he pulled his hand back, the three of them stood there in shock as the bruise completely faded. Clary pressed a hand to where it had been and gasped softly.

 

“What? What is it?” Isabelle whispered, eyes more alert than before.

 

“It doesn’t even hurt, it actually feels warm.” Clary looked back up to Jace and grinned. “I’m okay, better than okay. I feel great... How did you do that?” She asked.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Jace glanced down at his hand.

 

“Supernatural abilities,” Isabelle whispered, her eyes widening.

 

“What?” Jace looked at her, sharply.

 

“Alec gained supernatural abilities after you...” Isabelle faded off, making a face. “And I was wondering earlier this week why you hadn’t exhibited any powers, but that’s what this has to be. It’s the only thing that’s makes sense.” She was talking quickly and nodding now.

 

“Isabelle’s right, Jace, that’s what it has to be.” Clary smiled.

 

“Well, it doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to save Alec and I still don’t want you two coming inside with me, just in case.” Jace moved towards the front doors of the Institute, glancing back when he felt a hand on his arm.

 

“Be careful,” Clary told him before stretching up and kissing him, softly. Jace cupped her face, kissing her back. She pulled away a moment later, “I love you, Jace. Call us as soon as you need backup.”

 

“I hope I won’t need it,” Jace told her before nodding at Izzy over the redheads shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

“Be careful,” Isabelle said, repeating Clary’s words. Jace nodded and smiled at her before looking to Clary.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” He kissed her forehead before turning and going out the doors of the Institute.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a short walk to Magnus’ apartment and when Jace got there, he didn’t know whether to knock or not. It was a dumb thought. He knew the warlock would probably be expecting him because of how easy it had been to track their whereabouts that morning. Nothing about this was going to be secretive or stealthy, so he did finally knock. The door opened, with magic he assumed because there was no one by the door when he entered. He walked into the apartment, into the sitting room where he stopped to take in the sight. Alec was sitting on the windowsill, facing the street. Magnus was staring at Jace, standing in the center of the room. The blond drew his sword, activating it with his angelic blood, the blade extending. He held it towards Magnus, eyes cold.

 

“I’m here for Alec,” he said. “Let him go or-”

 

“That isn’t exactly the situation we’re in,” the warlock spoke, cutting him off.

 

Jace’s hand didn’t waver, “What?”

 

“I’m not keeping Alexander here against his will, he’s... well, he’s different, Jace. He’s-” Magnus cut off with a gasp and clutched at his throat.

 

Before Jace could get out a word, Alec was sliding onto his feet and moving towards him.

 

“He really does love the sound of his own voice,” the dark haired boy said, eyes tinged with something Jace had never seen in Alec before. “He’s just been talking non-stop for the last week, it’s been _really_ exhausting.” Alec stopped before him and now that he was up close, Jace could see that he was in fact different. Alec’s skin was paler than it had been before, his lips almost looked blue and he had black veins running up the side of his neck.

 

“What happened to you?” Jace looked up at him, worried.

 

“You. **You** happened to me.” Alec lowered his face towards Jace, but the blond took a step back. The taller man chuckled, eyes gleaming. “Are you nervous?” He whispered.

 

“No, I just don’t understand. I thought you were in trouble. Clary and Isabelle told me that Magnus attacked and took you and-”

 

“How is Clary?” Alec cut in, turning away and walking over to a bottle of amber coloured booze. Magnus still stood there, choking, now turning red.

 

“You’re killing him,” Jace said, quickly. He looked to Alec again. “Let him go. I’d like to speak to you privately,” he added.

 

Alec poured two drinks. He didn’t say anything, but Magnus was suddenly sucking in air and gasping.

 

“Jace, I’m not-” Magnus started, but Jace cut him off.

 

“Go, Magnus. Just go.” Jace kept his eyes on Alec. Magnus hesitated and the blond sighed, “Please, it’ll be better for everyone if you go.” Jace glanced at him briefly. Magnus bowed his head before going to the front door, only pausing when he passed Jace when the blond gripped his arm and whispered that he needed to find Clary and Isabelle to fill them in. When the door shut behind Magnus, the double doors that led into the sitting room shut behind Jace with a thud. He looked back over at Alec, to find him in front of him again. He held a glass out to Jace.

 

“So?” Alec asked as the blond took the drink.

 

“Clary’s good. We’re good.” Jace frowned a bit. He was having mixed emotions about this situation. He was beyond happy to see Alec again, but obviously the man that stood before him wasn’t the same boy that he had grown up with. Wasn’t the same the man he had grown to love deeper within the last several weeks.

 

“I know you’re _good_.” Alec smiled, without happiness. “I could feel how good you were last night. How did you like my little message? How’d it feel to have the warlock inside of you?” He took a sip from his glass, eyes trained on Jace.

 

“It felt good,” he admitted and Alec chuckled.

 

“Well, if I’m being completely honest, Clary has got some serious skills.” He grinned and Jace felt dirty. “I didn’t think you’d actually make Clary pleasure you just to let me know that you had got my message.” Alec clicked his tongue.

 

“It wasn’t like that, she wanted to help, she wanted-” Jace was cut off by the taller man.

 

“She wanted to help?” Alec snorted. “Does she even understand how _connected_ we are?” Alec set his drink down and moved towards him, lowering his voice. “Does she know that while she was sucking your cock, she was involuntarily sucking mine?” He tilted his head to the side. Jace clenched his jaw but didn’t speak before taking a long drink from his glass and setting it down as well.

 

“What do you want from me?” Jace asked. “Because obviously you want to hurt me, but I don’t know why. Or maybe I do.” He looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have hesitated, and I’m sorry that I did because doing that hurt you worse than if I would have just answered.”

 

“And what was your answer?” Alec whispered.

 

Jace bit his lip, “Clary.”

 

If Alec was angry, he hid it very well with bright eyes and a short laugh. “That’s what Magnus kept telling me,” he said. “I thought my message would change your mind.” He sighed with an eye roll, beforehis eyes focused on Jace again. “I didn’t want you here so I could hurt you, Jace. I brought you here because I want us to be together. I’m stronger now, more powerful; that’s how I was able to control Magnus and make him attack. Of course, at that point it had been an accident because I was angry. But...” he shrugged.

 

“That dream I had, it really was you reaching out to me,” Jace whispered, eyes flickering.

 

“Yes, I was.” Alec smiled. “You must have powers now too, right? I want you to show me.”

 

“I only just realized I had abilities today, within the last hour actually.” Jace ran a hand through his hair. “I was able to heal Clary, make a bruise fade,” he told him.

 

“Healing?” Alec shrugged again. “I mean it’s not telekinesis or mind control but like... good for you?”

 

“I guess you drew the shorter straw.” Jace swallowed.

 

“What?” Alec made a face, “Didn’t you just hear what I said?”

 

“Yeah. But obviously what happened between us changed you for the worse.” Jace frowned. The sword was still in his hand and til now it’d been lowered, but now he lifted it, placing the blade at Alec’s throat. “Which makes you the enemy.” Jace exhaled.

 

Alec grinned slowly and chuckled, “Are you going to kill me, Jace?”

 

“If it means keeping others safe, then yes, I will if I have too.” Jace bit his lip. “But I don’t want too, Alec. Come back to the institute with me and we can figure this out, together. Please, Alec.”

 

“If I go back with you, you’ll lock me up and when the Clave finds out what we did, we will both be killed.” Alec looked down at him. “So, my vote is that we should conquer them. I have a lot of power, Jace, and with you, with both of us, together, we could overthrow the Clave.” He smiled.

 

“Alec, I can’t do that. We’d lose Isabelle, our mom, Max, everyone we love and I’d lose Clary,” Jace said.

 

“Then I’ll do it without you, but you’re going to lose Clary either way. Because when I get my hands on that little bitch, I’m going to tear her apart.” Alec growled, eyes darkening. Jace swung the sword away then back towards Alec who caught the blade with his hand. “Did I hit a nerve?” Alec’s grip on the sword tightened and when blood started to drip, Jace gasped, his own cut slitting across his palm. Alec grinned, “It doesn’t even hurt,” he said. He jerked the sword forward, pulling Jace against him, causing the blond to drop the sword. “Did you forget, _brother_ , we are still connected. And it isn’t just sexual favours performed by loved ones or solo intimate acts.” Alec chuckled. “I bleed, you bleed, I die, you will also perish.”

 

Jace’s eyes widened, looking up at him. He hadn’t even thought about that; he’d been too wrapped up in different thoughts. But finally he shook his head, “If I need to die so you won’t hurt anyone, then so be it,” he said.

 

“You’d die for others, but you won’t join me?” Alec raised his brows.

 

“I guess so.” Jace hit Alec in the face with his elbow, knocking him back and rushing forward to retrieve his sword, ignoring the blood that came out of his nose. Alec grunted and tackled him, recovering quickly, bringing him to the floor. But Jace already had the sword in his hand, so when he rolled on top of Alec and placed it at the taller mans throat, he was ready to die, ready to kill his closest friend, his brother, his parabatai.

 

“Well, go ahead.” Alec swallowed. “Protect everyone else, protect Clary, choose _them_ over _me_.” He looked up at Jace with big eyes.

 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Jace whispered.

 

“I’m pretty you’ve already made your decision,” Alec whispered, bitterly.

 

Jace bit his lip, eyes growing watery, “I’m sorry I got killed, that I had to be brought back to life and then I was vulnerable for Lilith to possess me with a demon. I’m the reason our bond messed up, I’m the one that couldn’t handle the weird connection and initiated the sex. It’s my fault, and I know that. And I am so sorry, Alec.”

 

Alec set his jaw and closed his eyes, “If you’re trying to make yourself feel better by making me feel better, you can stop. You’ve made your decision, Jace, just end it.”

 

“I love you, Alec. And maybe a part of me always has,” the blond whispered. “I’m not trying to make myself feel better. I’m telling you because I care about you and I wanted you to know before we both left this world.” Jace held his breath, but Alec was still and quiet. “Goodbye, my parabatai,” he whispered, pressing the blade harder against the dark haired man’s pale neck. Jace hesitated then, for only a second, but it was enough. Alec’s eyes snapped open and he rolled on top of Jace, flipping the blond over. Jace opened his mouth, but nothing came out as Alec tossed the sword to the side. They stared at each other for a moment, Alec holding him down, Jace breathing shallowly, waiting to see what he would do next.

 

“I think you owe me a proper goodbye,” Alec finally whispered, eyes dropping to Jace’s lip before moving back up to his different coloured eyes. Jace tried to calm his breathing, but he could feel his heart start to race as he nodded slowly. Alec licked his lips before lowering his mouth to Jace’s, kissing the other man deeply. Jace, involuntarily, melted into him. Alec growled softly against his lips and slid one hand into Jace’s hair, the other traveling down the blond’s body to undo his jeans. Alec moved his mouth to Jace’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin.

 

“Right here?” Jace gasped out, gripping Alec’s shoulders. Instead of answering, Alec pushed off the blond’s jeans and gripped his cock. Jace gasped again, his hold on Alec tightening. “By the Angel, Alec,” he hissed. The taller man kissed him again and Jace kissed him back while he felt Alec remove his own pants, their cocks now bare against each other’s. Alec pulled his head back and searched Jace’s face for a moment, eyebrows raising. The blond nodded again and opened his legs farther, pulling them up towards his chest to give a better angle to the man on top of him. Alec angled himself at Jace’s entrance before pushing himself inside, letting out a groan. Both boys closed their eyes. Jace’s were the first to open, and he admired Alec’s face until the dark haired boys’ eyes opened and he froze. Alec’s eyes were all navy, no white and no pupils.

 

“Your eyes,” Alec whispered.

 

“My eyes? What about your eyes?” Jace made a face, “Wait... my eyes?” He frowned.

 

“No white, no pupils,” Alec whispered. “Completely white, with gold sparks. You’re beautiful.” He kissed him again and Jace returned it, closing his eyes. Alec began to thrust inside of him, bucking his hips back and forth. Jace moaned against his lips, still gripping at his shoulders.

 

“It feels like I’m inside of you,” Jace told him in a quiet voice. Alec chuckled softly, nodding.

 

“I can feel you inside me.” He looked down at him, their eyes meeting. Jace pressed his mouth to Alec’s, the kiss soft but deep.

 

“I love you,” he murmured against Alec’s lips. “God, I’m so sorry, I-” Jace cut off with a whimper when Alec’s thrusting turned into a pounding.

 

Alec shook his head with a tsk, “Our goodbye doesn’t have to be sad. I want our last memory of each other to be good.” He slowed his pounding down, but each thrust was deeper than the last. Jace’s mouth fell ajar, gasps leaving his lips.

 

“Please, Alec,” he whispered. Alec gripped Jace’s cock, adding to the already double feeling of pleasure as he began to stroke it. “I’m close.” Jace bit his lip, breathing ragged.

 

“I know.” Alec grinned, moving inside of Jace while he stroked the blond’s member. Jace looked up at him and made a final decision as he came, shooting his load onto his chest, feeling Alec cum inside of him. Alec groaned, breathing quickly, as he emptied himself out inside of Jace. Jace closed his eyes for a moment, as he caught his breath. When his eyes opened again, Alec grinned down at him. “Well, well, well, seems like you’ve _finally_ made the right decision.”

 

Suddenly there was a banging on the double doors that led into the sitting room. Both boys got to their feet, getting dressed quick but rather gracefully. Jace lowered his eyes to the floor, while Alec watch as Clary busted through the door first. Isabelle and Magnus were with her, Izzy with her whip and Magnus with his yellow cat eyes.

 

“Jace, are you alright?” Clary asked, holding up her daggers. Jace didn’t answer or look up and Alec smiled.

 

“Hello, Clary.” The taller boy crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Alec, you have to let Jace go,” Isabelle said, stepping up beside Clary.

 

“I’m not holding Jace here. Well.. if you had been here a few minutes ago, then yes, I was holding Jace.... down, against the floor, while I was inside of him.” Alec smirked, eyes on the redhead. “How does that make you feel, Fray? Jealous?”

 

“Jace wasn’t going to pick you before and he sure as hell wouldn’t choose you now.” Clary glared at him, holding up her weapons.

 

“I told him I’d kill you next time that I saw you.” Alec grinned, “I’m going to enjoy this.” He stepped towards her and Clary tensed up, but Jace gripped Alec’s arm, stopping him.

 

“Don’t,” the blond whispered.

 

“Jace.” Clary smiled, softly, daggers lowering slightly. Alec’s eyes hardened, but the expression didn’t last because Jace opened his mouth once more.

 

“I want too,” he said. Jace raised his eyes, and the three across the room gasped. Jace’s eyes were navy, exactly like Alec’s. “I want to be the one to enjoy tearing her apart.” He grinned. “But not right now.” Jace leaned against Alec with a sigh. “So much stuff to take care of and so little time.”

 

Isabelle stepped forward again, moving in front of Clary, “Jace, you can’t-”

 

“Be seeing you, sister.” Jace grinned wider as he cut her off.

 

“Exactly, I am your _sister_ , both of you have me in your corner. We can work this out, we need to go back to the institute and-” Isabelle was once again cut off by Jace, who spoke to the dark haired girl even though his eyes remained on Clary.

 

“Careful, Isabelle. Alec’s my _brother_ too and I just let him plow me into the floor.” He did look at Izzy then. “Just think of _all_ of the things I could want to do to you, now that I have no limitations.”

 

Isabelle swallowed and didn’t say anything.

 

“We should get going, my parabatai,” Alec said, placing a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “We will get to the torturing of loved ones after we deal with our other issues.”

 

Jace looked back at him before pulling him into a short kiss, then looking back at Magnus, Isabelle and Clary.

 

“Magnus, aren’t you going to say anything?” The redhead asked the warlock, who shook his head.

 

“I spent the whole week arguing with Alec.” Magnus looked down, “I’m done.”

 

Alec shrugged, “How unimpressive and disappointing.” He pulled a face.

 

“Jace, please, this isn’t you. I love you,” Clary said, eyes going back to her boyfriend.

 

“I don’t love you.” Jace’s eyes flashed gold for a mid second and a portal opened behind him and Alec. “Not anymore,” Jace finished with a smirk. The dark haired boy looked impressed before he stepped backwards, disappearing into the portal with Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you would like another chapter after this one for some closure, then just comment below! If not, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clave members have been dying or disappearing, but nothing traces back to the boys. Clary is faced with a question from Jace, while Isabelle searches for her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I didn’t realize it had been nearly two weeks .-. Here is the next chapter, but obviously there will be more! (Because of who I am) I hope you enjoy!

Within the passing two weeks, Clave members had been disappearing then found dead or just disappearing altogether. But still there was no clues to connect the crimes to Alec or Jace, no sightings of them either. Clary and Isabelle had to inform the Clave of what Jace and Alec had planned, but left out the part of the boys sleeping together. Sure enough though, the Clave figures out on their own how the boys got their supernatural abilities. A find and capture mission, had turned into a kill of sight situation. Clary and Isabelle searches alongside the Clave for their friends, but the girls had no intention of killing the rouge shadowhunters. 

 

Clary had just gotten back from a supposed sighting of the two, another dead end, and was just drying her hair from her shower. She was facing the mirror, loosening the towel around her breasts, when she looked up, catching Jace’s reflection in the mirror. She froze and he smiled.

 

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” His eyes looked normal, no more darkness tinging them. 

 

“Jace, how did you-”

 

“Get past the wards?” Jace pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and moved towards her. “Those protection spells are to keep out demon-blooded creatures; and I don’t have any demon blood in me.”

 

Clary turned to Jace as he reached her, looking up at him, “Where’s Alec?”

 

“Alec doesn’t know I’m here.” Jace presses a finger under her chin and leaned in, kissing her lightly. It was so chaste she didn’t have time to react before he was already pulling back. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

 

“Really?” Clary raised her brows. “Last time I saw you, you wanted to kill me.”

 

“I just said that so Alec would think that, so he wouldn’t kill you.” Jace bit his lip, “Don’t you see? I was protecting you.”

 

Clary frowned, “Are you and Alec responsible for the crimes against Clave?”

 

“I don’t have a lot of time, and I’d rather not waste what we have in talking about political matters.” Jace traced his fingertips across her collarbone, eyes on her face.

 

“Jace, I’m serious,” Clary grumbled.

 

“So am I.” Jace gripped her shoulder and pulled her against him, kissing her again. This time Clary did have time to pull back.

 

“I have to put you under arrest,” she said.

 

“Well, we could use handcuffs,” he joked. At least she thought he was joking. Clary pulled back farther, but he grabbed her arm, stilling her.

 

“Please, let me go,” she said.

 

“Clary, just hear me out okay?” Jace watched her.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Alec’s gone insane with power. He’s the one committing crimes against the Clave, _I_ haven’t killed anyone.” Jace frowned. “We have to stop him.”

 

“Fine. Then bring him in.” Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“It’s not that simple.” He sighed. “I don’t know where he is.” 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” She frowned, finding his words hard to believe. “Aren’t you two _strongly_ connected?”

 

“He’s blocking me somehow.” Jace shrugged, “I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning.”

 

Clary studied him with her eyes for a moment before shaking her head, wet strands of hair swinging, “How am I supposed to believe anything you say?”

 

Jace stepped towards her again, and she willed herself not to be moved or intimidated, “If I was lying, you’d be dead,” he whispered, a smile creeping onto his face.

 

Clary swallowed, but kept her hands steady, “Oh?” She moved closer, looking up at him. Her hands slid up his body and gripped at the front of his jacket. Jace’s smile widened. “In that case,” she whispered, lowering her eyes to his mouth. “I’m _really_ not sorry.” Clary jerked him forward, head butting him before shoving him backwards. Jace stumbled back, blood spurting from his nose. She held up her towel as she raced towards the door, but he got there first. He growled down at her, the whites in his eyes disappearing as his gaze turned demonic. Clary opened her mouth to scream and he shoved her back against the door, knocking the air from her lungs. “It was worth- worth a try,” she gasped out.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Clary.” Jace crowded her against the door, trapping her between it and him. His eyes went back to normal again as he lowered his face to hers. “But I will if I have too.” He kissed her again and she felt a spark run between them.

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle crept down the alleyway with two other shadowhunters, eyes flickering around the dim lit path. There had been another sighting of the boys around this area, but so far they hadn’t seen anything. There was a break in the alleyway where there was a long path down to the side. It was most likely just back doors to the dumpsters behind the restaurants. Isabelle gestured the other two forward, to continue going straight, before she ventured down the alleyway. She didn’t think anything of it because she could practically see the end of the path. It wasn’t til she was halfway down the alley when she regretted her choice. A hand shot out from the shadowy wall and covered her mouth, before she was pulled against something hard and cold. She felt breath on her ear and the curve of a smile on soft lips.

 

“Hello, dear sister,” the voice whispered.

 

Isabelle froze, “Alec?” Her question was muffled against his hand.

 

Her brother let out a low chuckle, his chest rumbling against her back, “You look good. A little stressed maybe,” he whispered.

 

Isabelle spoke a second time, but once again it was muffled. More than before though, because his grip had tightened slightly after she had spoken the last time.

 

“Very true.” Alec nodded in agreement even though it was obvious he hadn’t heard anything she said. Isabelle sighed and he chuckled again, before hissing: “You don’t want to find out what will happen to you if you scream, so don’t.” He uncovered her mouth slowly and she inhaled a breath of air.

 

“Where have you been?” She asked, quietly.

 

“Here, there, everywhere. Recruiting and killing, _mostly_ killing.” Alec smiled against her ear.

 

With the way he was holding her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist securing her arms in place, she couldn’t activate her whip. “You have to stop, Alec, both of you. You need to turn yourself into the Clave.”

 

“Is that so?” Alec grinned. “Even if I wanted too, the Clave is dying out. Soon there won’t be anyone left to capture us.”

 

“Please, Alec.” Isabelle pressed back against him as she squirmed.

 

Alec let out a low moan, and she froze, eyes widening as she felt him grow below his belt.

 

“Well, this is disturbing,” she muttered, not daring to move again.

 

“It’s not mine,” Alec told her. “Or is it?” He licked her earlobe and she shuddered against him, grimacing.

 

“Alec, you shouldn’t-” 

 

“Quit worrying, Isabelle. It’s not mine. Jace is with Clary as we speak.” He chuckled, softly. “I gained power, not heterosexuality.”

 

“Clary would never give into Jace,” Isabelle hissed.

 

“Who said anything about giving in?” Alec’s words made her blood run cold.

 

“He wouldn’t,” she whispered. Alec didn’t say anything and she felt his erection twitch against her. She jumped when he suddenly laughed, shocking her out of the silence.

 

“I’m kidding! He wouldn’t, stop worrying. You’re so tense,” Alec murmured. 

 

“It’s like you’re a completely different person,” she whispered, partly to herself.

 

“Maybe I am.” He growled lowly as he swung her around, pinning her up against the hard wall that was almost as cold as his chest had been.

 

“Alec, please. You don’t want to do this.” Isabelle felt her bracelet slowly slide down her arm, becoming a whip.

 

Alec didn’t seem to hear her as he bent over her, letting out a soft groan, “Clary’s _really going_ for it,” he muttered.

 

Isabelle pushed herself back against the wall that Alec gripped at, his eyes sliding half closed. She struck then, kicking her brother in the stomach, pushing him back. She swung her whip, wrapping it around his throat and hauling him to the ground. Next thing she knew, she was back against the wall with a blade at her throat. She looked up into black eyes with a sneer.

 

“It’s about time,” Alec muttered as he unwrapped the whip from his throat and got to his feet. He rubbed at his throat  and she hoped a bruise would form. Isabelle narrowed her eyes up at the demon blooded boy, which only made Jonathan smirk at her. “I was beginning to think you think you didn’t get my message.” Alec stepped up beside Jonathan.

 

“I’ve been getting some very _naughty_ vibes from my little sister, took a while for me to find you,” the red haired boy said.

 

“Alec, this is crazy,” Isabelle said. “You can’t trust Jonathan, he’s a mon-” Jonathan pressed the blade harder against her throat and she stopped talking.

 

“He doesn’t like that opinion.” Alec tsked.

 

“Because it’s true?” She hissed out and Jonathan pressed forward again, drawing a bit of blood with his sword from her neck. “Alec, please.” Isabelle looked to her brother who sighed.

 

“Loosen up, Jonathan. We don’t want her dead,” he said.

 

Jonathan nodded and stepped back almost instantly. Isabelle rubbed her throat with a wince, smearing the few drops of blood, “What do you want?” She asked.

 

“We want you, dear sister.” Alec grinned. “We want you to join _us_.”

 

* * *

 

Clary pulled her a shirt on and over her head, running a hand through her hair. Jace watched her, still naked on her bed, grinning.

 

“That can’t happen again,” she said, mostly talking to herself.

 

“You said that the first time we went, oh wait, that’s wrong. You said that the second time. The first time you said that you really shouldn’t have done that.” His grin widened. Clary closed her eyes and grimaced.

 

“I’m serious, Jace.” She zipped up her jeans after pulling them on.

 

“And what about my question?” Jace slid off her bed, pulling on his own pants but leaving his shirt on the floor. He moved towards her, pressing himself up against her back. Clary bit her lip, eyes still closed.

 

“I- I can’t, it’s wrong,” she whispered.

 

Jace chuckled, “If you really cared about right or wrong, you wouldn’t have...” he touched her hips before running his hands up her body. “Well, you know.” Jace pressed his mouth to her neck.

 

“I’m a good person,” Clary said.

 

“Not with your brother pumping inside of you.” Jace paused for a second before chuckling again. “You know what I mean.” He pulled a face, “ _ Although _ -”

 

“Don’t,” Clary spoke, quickly.

 

Jace laughed that time, shaking his head, “You know he _wants_  you though, right?” Clary stayed silent. “I mean, he keeps saying that he loves you because you’re his sister, but,” the drags out the word, “He kissed you when he was impersonating Sebastian.”

 

“He was... under Valentine’s control then. He was confused about how to love without pain, without command or torture.” Clary doesn’t really know what she’s saying, but it kind of made sense.... in her mind .

 

“Sounds like you’re making excuses for him.” Jace smirked.

 

“I- I’m not.” Clary scoffed. 

 

“Really?” Jace asked, softly. “You’re not wondering how far he will go?”

 

“What do you mean?” She frowned.

 

“Hips?” He touched her hips. “Stomach?” His hands moved up. “Breasts?” He gave a light pinch to her nipples, causing her to gasp softly. “Or...?” His hands trailed lower, but she caught his wrists before he reached his target.

 

“I get it,” she whispered.

 

“Are you sure you do? Because I can _show_ you.” He kissed her neck, softly.

 

“My answer is no, Jace,” Clary said. She turned to him, looking up into his face. “I’m sorry for what you have become. And it’s partly my fault, because I was there and I didn’t protect you.” She frowned and cupped his face. “And I’m sorry, because I love you, so much, so much,” she whispered. “I am so in love with you that it hurts.” Clary started to cry. Jace watched her, staying silent. “But the answer to your question is no and I can’t change that. I can’t change anything though, apparently. Because here you are, on the other side, away from the light, even though I- I-” she looked down, burying her face in her hands, sobbing.

 

Jace watched her for a moment before sighing, “Are you done?” He asked.

 

Clary looked up at him, makeup running, eyes black, “When do we begin?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcome! I will try to post the next instalment soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to go back to the Institute to grab some books, giving one order to those left behind. But when he starts feeling strange things, he knows he’s been betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone confused about Clary going dark, in the show she was able to resist the darkness because Jace was there to pull her back, but he wasn’t there for her in this story. That’s why she went dark so soon. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcomed!

Alec ran the cloth across his blade, wiping blood from it. 

 

Jonathan was perched on the desk he was sitting at, “When did  _that_   start up again?” He asked, eyes passing Alec. The taller man looked up and over at the two sitting on the couch in Jonathan’s apartment. Jace was talking while Clary nodded along, with a smile. Her hand was on Jace’s arm, and she was sitting very close to him.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Alec glanced back to Jonathan.

 

“Aren’t you?” The demon blooded boy looked at him.

 

Alec snorted, shaking his head, muttering ‘monster’ and Jonathan frowned before he jabbed him in the side with two fingers, causing both Alec and Jace to gasp. Alec smacked the back of Jonathan’s head, not really thinking about it, and Clary sputtered, touching the back of her skull.

 

Alec looked back to to his blade, rather quickly, and Jonathan chuckled, quietly.

 

“So, what is your plan?” Isabelle asked from the chair in the corner than she was tied to.

 

Alec didn’t even glance at her as he said: “I need to go back to the Institute and grab some books.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Clary spoke, getting to her feet.

 

“I don’t trust you yet.” He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Then I’ll go with you,” Jace said.

 

Alec shook his head, “I need someone I trust to watch over Clary, keep her out of trouble.”

 

“Hey!” Jonathan made a face, but Alec ignored him.

 

“Just make sure she doesn’t kill Isabelle, I already trust you not to kill her.” Alec nodded to his Parabatai, who nodded back. “For all we know, if we left Izzy with the Morgensterns she’d be dead within the hour.”

 

“That’s not true,” Jonathan tried again.

 

“Give me some credit.” Clary pouted and Jonathan frowned at her at the mention of the word ‘me’ instead of ‘we’.

 

“It’s been decided. Jonathan gear up, we leave in ten.” Alec left the room and went into the bedroom to gather his bow and arrows. Jace stepped in behind him, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Do you really think this is smart? Bringing Jonathan to tag along with you? He isn’t like us, Alec. He’s got demon blood, that makes him sort of a wild card.” Jace stepped up beside him.

 

“He’s also a bit predictable.” Alec glanced at him. “He wants to be with Clary, ergo he’ll want to not be caught. It’s that simple.” Alec slung his quiver full of arrows over his shoulder and moved towards the door, but stilled when Jace gripped his arm. The taller man looked back to him before pulling him close, pressing his mouth to his. They kissed for a moment, not a kiss goodbye because they both knew even if they were caught it’d be difficult to kill them. Jace pulled back, looking up at him.

 

“Be careful,” he whispered.

 

“Behave,” Alec told him. “I don’t want to suddenly have a hard-on for no reason other than the fact you’ve decided to hookup with Clary.” He held Jace’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t care if you flirt, Jace, but you now belong to me. Is that understood?”

 

“It’s a two-way street, you also belong to me now.” Jace grinned, raising his brows suggestively.

 

Alec scoffed, “Yeah, I’ll try to keep a handle on the burning desire I hold for Jonathan.”

 

Jace shrugged, “He’s not that bad to look at.”

 

Alec laughed, shaking his head, “Just don’t do anything to distract us from our task, okay?”

 

“Right back at you.” Jace chuckled and Alec kissed him once more before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Alec walked down the hallway slowly, with Jonathan following him. 

 

“Do you think Jace and Claryare getting back together?” Jonathan asked. He was not being quiet.

 

“I don’t know,” Alec muttered.

 

“What if she decides she loves him more than she loves me?” The demon blooded boy kept talking. “I mean, they were sitting  _really_   close on the couch.”

 

Alec sighed, “I trust Jace.”

 

“But can you really trust my sister?” Jonathan asked. “I mean they are probably doing it as we speak.”

 

“We would know if they were. Shut up.”  Alec was trying to listen for other people.

 

“Well, I have been having some feelings down in my-” Jonathan cut off as Alec slammed him back against a wall and covered his mouth. The taller man pressed him harshly against the plaster, holding him still. Jonathan’s eyes dropped to Alec’s lips as several shadowhunters passed through the hall to the left of them. When they were gone, Alec slowly uncovered Jonathan’s mouth.

 

“I told you to shut up,” Alec whispered.

 

“Maybe I needed you to make me.” Jonathan raised his brows.

 

Alec didn’t know what he was doing as he lowered his mouth to Jonathan’s. Before their lips touched an alarm sounded.

 

“Your demon blood activated the wards,” Alec muttered. “We have to move.” The two of them made it undetected to Alec’s old office; Jonathan shut the door behind them as Alec went to the bookshelf.

 

Jonathan looked over the pictures on the walls before sliding his fingers over Alec’s old desk and sitting in the chair behind it, “You and your boyfriend ever have sex in here?”

 

“Magnus wasn’t really accepted here, and people already thought differently of me when I was with him. I don’t think us screwing on my desk would really shine a good light on either of us,” Alec said as he pulled a book from the shelf.

 

“I wasn’t talking about the warlock.” After Jonathan spoke, Alec turned to him.

 

“Yeah, because that’d be a great idea. Maybe if I had a death wish.” He snorted. “Also, Jace isn’t really my boyfriend,” he muttered, looking back to the books.

 

“ _No_ , really?” Jonathan chuckled. “I mean you did tell me that he and Clary were fucking while we ambushed Isabelle.”

 

Alec threw a few books in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder with a sigh, “I didn’t tell you that so you could bring it up.” He glanced back over at Jonathan to find the demon-blooded boy palming an erection through his jeans, eyes half closed. Alec cleared his throat, but not before staring for a long moment. “What- what are you doing?”

 

“I told you before,” Jonathan said, pressing his hand harder against his groin with a hiss. “I was having some _feelings_ from my  little sister.”

 

“We don’t have time for this. Your blood set off the wards, we have to go. Now.” Alec glanced at the door, knowing a group of shadowhunters would be breaking it down soon.

 

“If you help me I’ll be done sooner.” Jonathan continued to touch himself over his jeans.

 

Alec goes over to him and jerks him to his feet causing Jonathan to laugh softly as he pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Alec dragged him down the hallway, they just needed to get back to the window they’d snuck in. He came to a halt when there were shadows in the wall ahead; he started jiggling doorknobs. Finally he found one unlocked. He opened it and shoved Jonathan inside, following after him and closing the door softly before locking it. Alec listened closely as the group went by before closing his eyes and sighing, leaning against the door. When he opened them he immediately closed them again with a groan.

 

Jonathan had his cock out, stroking his erection. He chuckled at Alec’s reaction, “I have time now, it’ll take them at least 8 minutes to find us,” he said, eyes closed.

 

Alec sighed and slowly opened his eyes, but kept them on his face. He didn’t understand, he wasn’t feeling arousal from Jace, he wasn’t feeling- Alec froze. He was feeling pleasure, but it wasn’t physical, more mental. His eyes focused on Jonathan, “The pleasure you’re feeling, is it physical?” 

 

“My little sister is horny, that’s good enough for me.” Jonathan shrugged, stroking.

 

“But can you feel hands or a mouth or something?” Alec’s brain was trying to connect dots.

 

Jonathan paused and looked at him, “Actually, no. No, I don’t.”

 

“Put your dick away, somethings wrong,” Alec pulled out his phone, calling Jace. The blond didn’t pick up and he called again. Jonathan put his penis away, zipping up his pants. “Call Clary,” Alec ordered. Jonathan slid his phone from his pocket and called his sister. Alec shook his head, “Jace isn’t picking up.” He closed his phone and looked to Jonathan just as the demon blooded boy gripped at his throat with a gasp. Blood seeped out from Jonathan’s fingers and he met Alec’s eyes. “We have to get back, now.” It wasn’t til they were halfway through the parking lot when the back of Alec’s hand stung, like he’d hit something hard, did he finally connect the dots. “That son of a bitch,” Alec hissed before hoping into his car and starting it. Jonathan slid in beside him as he started to drive.

 

“What’s happening?” Jonathan activated his healing rune, wiping the blood from his throat.

 

“They’re torturing Isabelle.” Alec pulled up behind Jonathan’s apartment and hoped from the car before Jonathan could reply. Alec jogged up the steps, knowing it’d be faster than the elevator. He burst into Jonathan’s apartment, taking in the sight in front of him. Jace and Clary both looked back at him, Isabelle sitting in the chair in front of them. Clary had blood dried into her shirt and was holding a small knife. Isabelle’s lip was split but there was more blood than there should have been on her mouth. She also had a bruise forming on her cheek. Alec strode toward and gripped Jace, throwing him to the floor. “What did I tell you before I left?” He snatched the knife away from Clary and jabbed her in the side with it, causing her to fall to the floor. Jonathan, in the doorway, gasped and tipped over as well.

 

“We were just having a little fun,” Jace said, getting to his feet.

 

“I told you not to let Clary hurt Isabelle, it should have been implied that you weren’t to touch her either.” Alec growled and gripped the blond’s collar, jerking him forward.

 

“We got bored and she started mouthing off. She called Clary weak,” Jace said with a frown.

 

“Clary literally gave into the darkness without a thought, she is weak.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“You gave into it too,” Jace snapped. The dark haired man hit him across the face and Alec ignored the pain that blossomed in his own jaw.

 

“It’s not darkness, Jace. It’s power, and I am stronger than you  _because_ I  gave into it quicker.” Alec pulled Jace against him again, invading his personal space. “I gave you an order and you disobeyed me.”

 

“Last time I checked, you were the former head of the institute, but that doesn’t make you the leader of this team,” Jace hissed.

 

“Oh? And who is going to lead us, hmm?” Alec asked. “Jonathan can’t be trusted, Clary’s morality is probably going to take over her again and you-”

 

 

“And I what?” Jace gripped Alec’s wrists, tilting his head back.

 

“You’ll always be a bottom,” Alec deadpanned. “You’ll always enjoy it more when someone’s screwing you and not the other way around.” He pulled him closer.

 

Jace sneered, “And what?”

 

“You need to have someone control you, you need a top, a leader,” Alec said.

 

Clary pulled the knife out of her side and rolled onto her back with a whimper, her eyes finding her brother. Jonathan slid his stele from his jeans and activated his healing rune for the second time that night. Both Morgensterns relaxed before Jonathan got to his feet, helped Clary up and pulled her into a different room.

 

“I don’t need anyone,” Jace whispered.

 

“Sure you don’t.” Alec gripped Jace’s shoulder, “I’m going to bed, but I guess you don’t care because you don’t need a leader or a top.” He stepped back, letting Jace go. “Maybe Jonathan needs one.”

 

Jace tackled him, bringing him to the floor. After a soft grunt, Alec laughed, grinning up at the blond. “Don’t even joke about that,” Jace said.

 

“Why not? You were earlier.” Alec grinned wider.

 

“You think you’re better than everyone, always have and always will. But that isn’t true.” Jace gripped Alec’s throat. “You’re no better than the rest of us.”

 

Alec choked, softly, “I’m better than you at least.”

 

Jace choked as well, but added more pressure to Alec’s throat, “That’s not true.”

 

“Isn’t it, though?” Alec gasped out with alaugh. “Are you going to kill me, Jace? Haven’t we been here before?”

 

“I still feel the same; I’m still ready to die.” Jace clenched his hand tighter around Alec’s throat, choking more.

 

Alec smirked, “But can you really go through with it?”

 

“Can you just get it over with?” Isabelle groaned bringing them both to the realization that she was still in the room.

 

Jace let Alec go and got to his feet, panting. Alec rubbed his throat, inhaling long breaths. As Jace walked back over to Isabelle, Alec jumped to his feet.

 

“Don’t touch her,” he said, moving towards Jace. 

 

“Why do you even care?” The blond looked at him. “We’ve been killing people for weeks and you haven’t blinked an eye. What’s so bad about having a little fun?” Jace stroked one finger against Isabelle’s cheek, moving her hair back from her face. Isabelle leaned away from his touch with a grimace.

 

“She’s our sister,” Alec said.

 

“Your sister,” Jace corrected, his fingers trailing down Isabelle’s neck. “Her and I have no relation.” Alec gripped Jace’s wrist before his hand could travel lower.

 

“Doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want,” Alec snapped.

 

“Haven’t you ever wondered what it’d be like to take advantage of her?” Jace asked. “She’s always prancing around in those scarcely clad outfits, she’s asking for it.”

 

 

Alec right hooked Jace, and relished in the blood he tasted as Jace fell to the floor. “Touch her and I’ll kill you myself. You might not be able to go through with it, but I will.“ Alec grunted, spat blood from his mouth, and held his middle as he kicked Jace in the stomach, hard. “Do you understand?”

 

“I was kidding,” Jace grumbled. “Don’t get so defensive.” He got to his feet slowly with a groan. Alec narrowed his eyes and untied Isabelle, who wasn’t really strong enough to stand so he held her up.

 

“You can sleep on the couch,” Alec said as he helped Isabelle into the bedroom. He lay his sister down on the bed before dressing in more comfortable clothes. He lay down next to her before pulling her close.

 

“I didn’t think you had it in you,” Isabelle whispered.

 

“Just rest, you’ll need your energy,” Alec whispered.

 

A few moments of silence passed before Isabelle spoke again, “I love you, big brother,” she whispered. “And I know you’ll do the right thing.” She closed her eyes.

 

Alec blinked and closed his own eyes, he’d been staring at the back of her head, taking a deep breath. “I love you too,” he said. “And I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be written as soon as I can! Any feedback is welcomed! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Clary have a discussion that causes her to go out for air. Jace takes on Jonathan and one thing leads to another as a new consequence reveals itself in Alec and Jace's bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! And in less than two weeks :D I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcomed! You may have noticed the new tag added, but I still hope that you you enjoy!

Jonathan let his sister go after pulling her into the other room.

“Good plan, they probably need some space,” Clary said, running a hand through her hair. Jonathan watched her; she really was beautiful.

“To hell with them,” he said. “I wanted to speak with you privately.”

Clary glanced at him, catching the heated look in his eyes, “Not going to happen.”

Her brother scoffed, “That isn’t all I think about, give me some credit.” He stepped towards her though, despite his words. Clary crossed her arms over her chest, keeping something between them. “I think we should leave,” he said, quietly.

“Are you asking me to go for a drink with you?” Clary laughed softly and he clenched his jaw.

“No, I’m not. I’m saying we should leave, as in leave them. We don’t need their help in taking control of the world. We have enough capability between just the two of us.” Jonathan held her gaze, his growing more intense. “We only need each other, little sister. Just you and I, that’s how it’s meant to be.”

“I’m not leaving Jace behind, I’m in love with him and he loves me more than anything in this world.” Clary smiled a bit at the thought.

“I love you more than anything in this world,” Jonathan growled. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not to me,” she murmured looking briefly down at her hands before up to him again.

Jonathan scoffed again, shaking his head, “Well, I’m pretty sure Jace no longer feels that way about you.”

“You’re just saying that to get under my skin,” Clary said, but looked away because she half believed his words.

Jonathan smirked, “Maybe in some alternate universe where you went bad and he was always good, then yeah, he’d still love you like that. But that isn’t the case here.” Clary stayed quiet and he went on, “He doesn’t love you anymore, Clary. Not like I love you.” Jonathan reached up and cupped his hand around her cheek, caressing her face.

“You’re right.” Clary looked up at him, “Jace will never love me like you do.” She slid her own hand over his on her face and Jonathan smiled. “Because Jace isn’t and will never be my brother.” Her voice was still silky as she spoke, but her eyes iced over. “Will never be as twisted and sick as you wanting to love me in every way possible, even though we share the same mother and father.” Jonathan’s face fell and he grunted as her nails dug into the back of his hand, holding it there against her cheek. “Jace will never be a monster,” Clary hissed. Jonathan pushed his hand harder against her face, shoving her into the wall. Clary’s head hit off the plaster and she went down. Jonathan stabilized himself, his own head spinning as he jerked his sister to her feet. Clary blinked and leaned forward, catching Jonathan right off guard because he thought she was going to kiss him. And wasn’t that just confusing as hell. Clary did press her mouth to his, but it was only to rip a chunk of his mouth off. She spat it to the floor, her own mouth becoming a bloody mess. Jonathan growled and held up his hand, but as he swung it down, something caught his wrist. He looked back to Jace who pulled him away from his sister. Clary wiped at her mouth and traced her iratze rune.

“What’s going on in here?” Jace demanded. Jonathan ran a hand over his mouth, but didn’t speak.

“Nothing. I have to go, I need air.” Clary shook her head and went by the boys, leaving the room before the apartment.

Jace let go of Jonathan when he heard the front door close, and when the demon blooded boy went to follow the redhead his path was blocked, “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what that was about.” Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

Jonathan lifted his head and smiled, “I don’t have to tell you anything. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” Jace reached forward, as to grab his neck, checked himself and stopped short as Jonathan grabbed his wrist. “Careful, don’t want to do anything rash.” The dark haired boy jerked him forward, but moved to the side, causing Jace’s chest to hit the wall. Jonathan was at his back in an instant, breath on his ear, chuckling lowly. “You’re worried about hurting my little sister, but I can assure you I don’t feel the same way about your _parabatai_.” Jonathan bit Jace’s earlobe harshly and the blond winced.

Alec, in the bedroom, gasped, startled. Isabelle stirred, letting out a low groan, but she didn’t wake.

“You can’t kill me,” Jace hissed out. “You know that right?”

“Who said anything about killing?” Jonathan smirked and Jace felt the stroke of something up his leg. He glanced down to the blade in the dark haired boys hand. “I just want to have some fun.” Jonathan nicked Jace’s hip and the blond felt blood spill out.

In the bedroom, Alec gasped out again and felt wetness soak into the sheets beneath him as the small amount of blood pooled out. His eyes flashed gold, as Jace’s flashed navy, only for a moment but Jonathan caught the look.

Jace blinked, feeling different than how he did shortly before. He was lying down in a dark room, someone pressed up against his front and the light tickle of hair at his throat.

Alec looked back at Jonathan, eyes widening, “Well, this is new,” he muttered.

“What is?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes. When Alec didn’t answer, he pulled him around to face him before pressing him back up against the wall. Alec, confirming what had indeed just happened, noted that he was a bit shorter than Jonathan.

Jace moved to slide from the bed he was in, he couldn’t remember going to sleep, he needed to find the light. Isabelle moved back against him when he shifted, pressing into him and making him feel a bit too happy about it. What surprised him though, was that his body didn’t react the same way his mind had. Slowly he touched the persons hip, cupping it gently. From what he could tell it was a woman, which would explain the lavender odour coming from the long hair brushing his throat. He realized where he was then; he’d been in this bed several times with Alec over the past couple of weeks. The woman in bed with him was Isabelle.

Alec grinned at Jonathan, who’s eyes narrowed further, “What are you smiling at?” Jonathan asked.

“Still need my help with that erection?” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss the demon blooded boy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jonathan asked, backing up. “Is this some elaborate plan where you want to be with my sister, but you can’t really get to her so you’d rather get to me so she can feel it?”

“Trust me, I have no intention of being anything with _Clary Fray_.” Alec scoffed before he towards him, starting to speak lowly, his tone changing. “When you pulled your cock out at the institute, I was surprised at how big you were.” Lust flooded his eyes, “I wanted to touch you. Would you enjoy that, Jonathan? If I _touched_ you?” Jonathan kept backing up, but Alec moved closer each time. “I bet you haven’t been touched by anyone, not really anyway. Maybe Lilith once or twice, maybe that’s why you’re so messed up. Is that why you _want_ Clary? You want her to love you, to _touch_ you. Because you assume she’s the only one that would?” Jonathan’s back thudded against the opposite wall, they had crossed the length of the room in a matter of seconds.

“Lilith never- she never did that. She was the messed up one, not me. And I love my sister, but-”

“But you know she’ll never love you that way? Never want to _touch_ you like this?” Alec pressed the heel of his palm against Jonathan’s groin and the red haired boy grunted, startled.

Jace could feel an erection growing, but he knew it wasn’t his. Isabelle stirred, pressing back into him again. His grip on her hip tightened and he ground his hard-on against her ass with a low moan.

“Jace, what are you-” Jonathan cut off as Alec kissed him hard for a moment before pulling back with a grin.

“Jace isn’t here right now, would you like to leave a message?” Alec bit his lip. Jonathan paused, connecting the dots finally before he raised his brows at him, causing Alec grinned wider.

Several minutes later, Isabelle blinked, feeling something hard rocking back and forth against her behind. It took her a while to wake her brain up enough to pick up on the sound of panting against the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she registered what he was doing. “Alec?” She whispered. He didn’t answer, only started to grind himself up against her faster, his panting speeding up.

“He’s fucking him,” he whispered a moment later. “I can feel everything, he’s so tight.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but hesitated. This sexual act of him grinding against her behind had nothing to do with her. She didn’t feel invaded or unsafe; a little awkward, this was her brother, after all. But her gay brother, who, even if they weren’t related, wouldn’t touch her like that in a thousand years. So, she shut her mouth and stuck out her butt a little bit more, helping with his friction. Jace grunted and smiled a bit, welcoming her contribution.

Alec pressed his palm flat down against Jonathan’s back, groaning loudly as he pounded into the younger man’s tight entrance, “By the Angel,” he muttered. He dug his nails into Jonathan’s back and dragged them down, leaving red lines in the skin. The demon blooded boy hissed and Alec sped up, “I’m so close, I’m so-”

“Oh, God.” Jonathan tensed up.

“I’m so close,” Jace whispered into Isabelle’s hair, grinding against her. He could feel Alec’s movements start to slow, probably him teasing Jonathan, but he kept going. He needed his own release and he was nearly there. “Almost..” Jace gripped Isabelle’s hip tighter, grinding harder. Isabelle closed her eyes, shamefully growing a bit wet at the tone of his voice. “There, right there, right- uh!” Jace pressed his erection harshly against her ass, grinding slowly but deliberately, and shuddered against her with a low moan. “This feels so- mmm.” He continued to shake against her, groaning softly into her hair. Isabelle clenched her thighs together and scolded herself as she pressed back against him. Jace emptied his cock out, feeling his cum soak into the front of his pants.

“Alec?” Isabelle whispered, once he stopped moving.

Just then Alec and Jonathan busted into the room, Jace’s eyes flashed gold as Alec’s eyes flashed navy, returning them to their own bodies. Alec sat up in the bed as Isabelle did, “I have to change before we leave,” he said, getting off the bed.

“What? Why are we- by the angel!” Jace, who had entered the room first with Jonathan behind him, had just turned and saw exactly why they were leaving.

Jonathan had a hand on the wall supporting himself, the front of his shirt was soaked with blood. His eyes were bleeding and blood dripped from his mouth, “It- it’s Clary,” he gasped out. “Something’s-” he choked, and a red line traced across his throat before blood spilled over. Jace moved quickly, activating the demon blooded boys healing rune. Jonathan coughed as Alec came over, fully dressed now.

“Let’s move,” he said. The three went to the door.

“Take me with you,” Isabelle spoke up. The boys looked at her, partially remembering that she was still there, untied and able to escape with the information she now knew.

Alec and Jace shared a look, while Jonathan steadied himself against the wall again with a groan.

“She can’t be trusted, you know that,” Alec said.

“I trust her.” Jace looked to Isabelle.

“Why? Because you came against her?” Alec raised his brows. “I felt that you kept going after I stopped and you-” he looked at his sister. “I felt you press back against my body.. what the hell, Izzy?” He made a face.

Isabelle shrugged, “I love you, Alec, and I knew that you would never feel sexually about me. So, I wanted to help you.” She sighed, “I didn’t know it was actually Jace.”

“I trust her because she’s our sister,” Jace inputted.

“ _Our_ sister?” Alec scoffed. “You _came_ against her ass, that wasn’t very brotherly of you.” He shook his head.

“I was chasing the orgasm you so gallantly set up when you decided to screw Jonathan.” Jace narrowed his eyes.

“But it felt good, didn’t it?” Alec tone completely changed, making Jonathan focus more on his words and Jace frown a bit. “Feeling that intense of a release against her? Feeling the warmth soak through your pants, only regretting that you were so close to touching her insides?” Alec moved towards Jace and the blond backed up. “Why didn’t you just push up her dress?” Alec glanced over at Isabelle, “She was right there. So beautiful, so willing.” He smirked. “I mean... she probably would have done anything for her big brother without a question.”

Alec’s eyes flashed and Isabelle gripped her throat suddenly, choking.

“Would have done _anything_ I asked.” Alec looked back to Jace, “But she is a liability and it would be stupid to bring her along. And we can’t just leave her here, because if she escapes, it’ll be bad for all of us.”

Isabelle gasped out, clutching at her throat, “Al- Alec, please..”

“I can stay and guard her, I-” Jace was cut off as Alec spoke over him.

“Nothing you do for her matters anymore.” Alec’s eyes went navy and he patted Jace’s shoulder. “Shall we go?”

Jace looked at Isabelle, unable to comprehend why he was feeling like he needed to protect her.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked, glancing back to Alec who’s eyes remained filled in by darkness.

“He was like this earlier too,” Jonathan commented, although it didn’t sound like he really cared.

Isabelle stopped choking and started intaking small hoarse breaths of air, her face turning redder.

“Jonathan, we have to do something,” Jace said, not really having many people to ask for help at this moment.

Alec looked at Jonathan, “Let her die, Jonathan, you know it’s for the best.” Jonathan didn’t say anything, and Alec continued, “If you try to save her, I’ll make sure to get to Clary first so I can kill her myself.” He grinned, maliciously.

Jonathan frowned and Jace looked from to him to Alec, “He’s lying, Jonathan. He just doesn’t want you to take a stand.”

“Who is it going to be?” Alec bit his lip, “Your little sister, whom you love so deeply or Jace’s sister, who doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“J-Jace, please-” Isabelle’s eye rolled back into her head and her hands dropped from her throat.

“She’s our sister, Alec,” Jace cut in, eyes wide.

“She’s not going to be anything in a few seconds.” Alec chuckled.

Jace, quick thinking, took the blade from Jonathan that the boy had sliced him with earlier and gutted himself. Alec growled and Isabelle dropped back down against the mattress she’d been sitting up on. Jace pulled the dagger from his gut and dropped the blade, swallowing hard, looking over at Isabelle. Jace stepped towards her and Alec hit him across the face, hard. The blond staggered back, bumping into Jonathan who held him securely in place.

“Alec, please,” Jace hissed, struggling against the demon blooded boy. Alec traced his healing rune.

“It’s really for the best, _brother_.” The taller man held up his hand and Isabelle’s chest burst open, her heart flying across the room towards them before Alec caught it.

“ **No!** ” Jace crumbled down to his knees in front of Jonathan. “No,” he whispered. Alec dropped Isabelle’s heart to the floor in front of the blond.

“You’ll understand in time.” Alec looked to Jonathan and smiled. “I’m glad to see where your loyalty lies.” Alec passed Jace who leaned forward, picking up his sisters’ heart. “Get him cleaned up. I’ll find Clary and call you with the location.” Alec clamped a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder with another smile before leaving the room.

“You know he’s just using you, right?” Jace asked quietly, getting to his feet. He walked over to Isabelle’s body on the bed and slowly placed her heart back inside her body.

“He knows that I’m loyal to him now, that’s all that matters. You’re just afraid he’ll choose me over you.” Jonathan chuckled.

Jace bit his lip, “I’d like to be alone for a moment, if that’s alright with you?”

Jonathan shrugged, “Whatever.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jace lowered his eyes back to Isabelle, reaching forward to stroke her hair back from her face. This was too far. They’d been killing Clave members for weeks now, but this was different. Isabelle was family, their little sister. It was a line Jace hadn’t even thought they’d be crossing. He felt a tear escape down his cheek, and he wiped it away. “How’d things get so messed up?” He whispered to Isabelle’s corpse. “How’d we get here?” He rested a hand on her shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “I’m so sorry, Isabelle,” he whispered, “I wish there was something that I could do.” Light shone on Isabelle’s face and Jace looked up to the window at the head of the bed, he was confused to find that it was still dark out. He looked back to her, her face lighting up in a golden glow. Jace placed his hand in front of his face and gasped a bit. The light was coming from his face, from his eyes. He blinked and looked at the hole in her chest. That’s when pain shocked through his brain, and he dropped onto his knees, crying out. He could hear Alec somewhere else in the apartment, cry out as well. Jace held onto Isabelle’s hand as another wave of pain rocked through his skull, harsher than the first.

“Jace!” Alec cried out to him.

“Alec!” Jace shouted back. When the third wave hit, it sent him flying backwards to the floor. He landed on his back with a thud, choking on what tasted like blood. Jace’s eyes rolled back into his head and he shook against the floor. By the time the fourth wave hit, he was already in too much pain to notice. “Alec,” he whispered as his vision blurred and his brain stopped working, everything going black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed and any feedback is welcome!  
> P.S. Killing off that character really hurt my heart, but it needed to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec have been captured finally, but things don’t go exactly as planned for their captors. 
> 
> And a flashback to how Jonathan joined the boys, before flashing forward to the demon blooded boy, out and alone on his own.
> 
> A old (but new in this story) face shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! One last chapter after this (I think) and then this story will, sadly, come to an end. Anyways, any feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jace grunted as he was thrown into the prison cell, he scrambled to keep his balance. Alec was leaning against the far wall, a smug look on his face.

 

“If you say ‘I told you so’, I’ll kick your ass,” the blond muttered.

 

“I knew that little bitch would turn us in,” Alec said. “I was right in killing her, Jace, don’t you see that now?”

 

“I don’t know how she got the word out,” Jace said with a frown.

 

“Probably those damned seelie rings.” Alec rolled his eyes, and pushed himself off the wall. “I’m surprised they put us together, we are weaker apart.”

 

Jace watched as the older boy moved towards him, his eyes dark, “Really? Here? And now?” He chuckled, nervously.

 

“It was their mistake to put us together.” Alec shrugged. When he reached the halfway point of the room, electricity flowed through him and both boys were thrown against their own wall, Jace getting shocked as well. “Ow,” Alec muttered.

 

Jace chuckled, despite the pain that filled his body, “I guess it wasn’t a mistake.”

 

“Of course it wasn’t.” Both boys turned to look at the large window to the side of them. Robert stood there, arms crossed, with two other shadowhunters.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and got to his feet, coming towards the glass, “Hello, father.”

 

“You’re a disappointment, Alec, both you and Jace.” Robert shook his head. 

 

“Neat barrier trick, how’d you handle that one?” Alec wondered. Jace walked over to the window as well as Robert answered.

 

“We had some help.” The older man looked back over his shoulder and Magnus stepped into the light.

 

“Hello, Alexander,” the warlock said, sombrely.

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head, “It doesn’t have to be this way. Let us go and we’ll kill you quickly, I can’t promise painlessly though.” He grinned.

 

“You have already slaughtered most of the high council of the Clave,” the woman to Robert’s left said. “Letting you go would be treason.”

 

“How’d you find us?” Jace asked. He hoped it really hadn’t been Isabelle.

 

“Your sister gave us a section of the city to search,” Magnus said.

 

Jace looked down and felt Alec look at him, “ _I told you so_ ,” the dark haired boy said. Jace glanced at him and reached out, purposely giving his hand a little shock against the barrier and Alec gasped before glaring at him. The blond smiled, brightly.

 

“But what really drew us to your exact location, was the surge of power. We’d only seen it one other time, when Alec caused that blackout.” Robert held up a large tablet. The cloud of power did look a lot like Alec’s had, the only difference was that this cloud wasn’t black, it was white.

 

“Crap,” Jace muttered, making a face.

 

Alec looked at him, “What? Is that you?”

 

“I think so.” Jace faced him, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“What the hell were you doing?” Alec narrowed his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything. My eyes started glowing and I think my healing powers were trying to kick in to save Izzy.” Jace shrugged.

 

“And did you?” Alec wondered, “Did you save Isabelle?”

 

“I don’t know. I was kind of busy passing out from the extreme amount of pain that we were experiencing,” Jace said. Alec gave him a long look before looking back to his father.

 

“Where are the Morgensterns?” He asked.

 

“We picked Clarissa up outside your apartment, she put up quite a fight. That’s why we had to use such extreme measures with you and Jace, we didn’t know how strong you’d gotten,” Robert told them.

 

“That must have been what Jonathan was feeling,” Alec muttered.

 

“But that means-” Jace looked to Robert. “You tried to kill her. Jonathan’s throat was at least slit once, that would have killed her within a few seconds.”

 

“We knew the demon blooded boy would continue to save her until he had her safe by his side again.” Robert shrugged. “She wasn’t in any real danger.”

 

“And Jonathan, where is he?” Alec asked and Jace stifled an eye roll. Robert and the others became quiet, diverting their eyes. “You don’t have him, do you? He got away.” Alec snorted with a chuckle.

 

“We have a few leads. We will find him, it’s only a matter of time.” Robert shook his head. “As for you two, Magnus has filled us in on why you gained all this power. You broke one of the most sacred laws. The penalty is death.”

 

Jace looked at Alec who laughed, hard, “So, what? You’re going to kill us? I’d like to see you try.”

 

“You will be executed at the hands of the Clave, seems only fitting as you have killed so many of us.” The woman ran a hand through her hair.

 

Alec’s eyes flickered to her, “When we get out of here, I’ll make sure to kill you first.”

 

“This prison cell was able to hold someone possessed by a demon, dear, I don’t think you’ll be getting out of here.” The woman laughed. Alec growled and slammed his fists against the glass, black and blue waves of energy scattered across the window but the glass held. The woman did jump back though and Alec hit the glass again, this time small pieces of the window came off, making sporadic cracks in the glass.

 

“If you’re done with your little tantrum, I think it’s best that we get going. A lot of paperwork goes into a double execution.” Robert turned, leaving with the two other shadowhunters. Magnus turned to leave as well, but Jace’s voice stopped him.

 

“Leaving so soon, warlock?” The blond asked.

 

Magnus looked back at him, “What do you want?”

 

“You’re really going to let the love of your life die? Some boyfriend you are,” Jace snipped.

 

Magnus glanced at Alec who raised his brows, “Alexander hasn’t been my boyfriend for a while now. I’m saddened by the thought of him being executed, but after everything he’s done, I know it’s the right thing.”

 

“That’s it? You’re just going to give up on him, just like that?” Jace snorted. “Looks like he made the right decision in choosing me over you.”

 

“No, he didn’t. That decision brought him to this fate. Being burned alive in front of hundreds of other evil people that will receive the same treatment.” Magnus stepped up to the glass and Alec looked down at him. “But Alexander has and will always hold a place in my heart,” he said.

 

Alec frowned and glanced to Jace before looking back to the warlock. He pressed his hand against the glass, “As will you in mine, Magnus,” he whispered.

 

Magnus smiled a bit and touched the glass as well, pressing his hand to where Alec’s was. Alec smiled too, but then his eyes went navy. Magnus’ eyes widened and he made a move to step back, but his hand seemed to be stuck to where he’d placed it against the glass.

 

“Oh Magnus, always so trusting, always wanting to see the good in people.” Alec’s voice had taken on a deep tone.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jace shook his head, with a grin. “Stupid warlock.”

 

Magnus cried out and dropped onto his knees, his hand remaining stuck to the glass. Jace physically watched Magnus’ energy flow out of his body and into Alec, it was all blue mist and rippling. The veins that traced up Alec’s neck pulsed and glowed the same blue, before darkening to a navy colour. Alec smiled widely and Jace watched with fascination.

 

“Alexander, please. I love you,” Magnus grunted out.

 

“It’s been fun warlock, but I’m already spoken for.” Alec pressed his hand harder against the window and Magnus shuddered, crying out again, this time hoarsely. The warlock started to shrivel, his yellow eyes and skin greying. He started to choke, shaking, but his hand stayed stuck against the glass until Alec took his hand back. Magnus dropped onto his side on the floor, eyes gone and colour completely faded.

 

Alec turned to Jace and the barrier between them crumbled down before them. The taller boy moved towards him and upon reaching, pressed his mouth to his. Jace shuddered against him, feeling Alec transfer some of the power into his body. When Jace pulled back and opened his eyes, light shone on Alec’s face and the older boy smiled widely.

 

“I love you,” Alec said, softly.

 

“And I love you.” Jace grinned. He looked at the window then and held up his hand, shooting out a stream of, surprisingly, white flame. The window shattered, leaving room for them to get out. “Now let’s go. We have an execution to attend.”

 

* * *

 

**_ (One Week Earlier) _ **

 

Jonathan walked down the street, smoothing out the front of his suit. After countless times of asking, Clary had finally agreed to letting him take her out for dinner. Even though they were suppose to be laying low, he figured he could risk a possible one time thing outing. He turned the corner and came to a halt when he spotted a shadowhunter in his path.

 

“Don’t you look spiffy.” Alec Lightwood smirked at him.

 

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, “It wasn’t very smart to come alone. I assume you were waiting for me?”

 

Alec shrugged and moved closer to him. Something about his movements threw Jonathan off; he moved like a predator. Not very shadowhunter like. Not with stealth, but precise with grace. “Looks that way doesn’t it?” The taller boys’ smirk widened.

 

Jonathan smoothed out his suit again, “Well, I have somewhere to be, so let’s make this quick.” He reached for his seraph blade.

 

“I’m not here to fight, Jonathan Morgenstern. I came to talk.” Alec continued to move closer and Jonathan took an unsure step backwards.

 

“Can’t stay,” he said.

 

“Big date with  _ your sister _ ?” Alec backed him up into a brick wall. “How pathetic.”

 

“It’s not a date.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, “But it’s something I don’t want to miss, so if you’ll excuse me.” He went to go around the shadowhunter, but Alec physically, and harshly, pushed him back against the wall and held a blade to his throat.

 

“I couldn’t care less about Clary Fairchild. Nothing would please me more than to have her die at my hands and with that cool little twinning rune, I could get rid of both of you  _right_   now.” Alec chuckled and pressed the blade tighter against Jonathan’s neck. “Wouldn’t even occur to me to care,” he whispered. “Do I have your attention?”

 

“The only person I care about is Clary,” Jonathan hissed, swallowing against the blade.

 

“And you really do, don’t you? You  care for her.” Alec chuckled again. “You just want to be  _inside_   her.”

 

“That’s not true.” Jonathan frowned.

 

“But you’ve thought about it, right? About bedding your little sister?” Alec asked and the demon blooded boy didn’t answer. “You’ve probably came in your sleep dreaming about it. You’re always on top of course, you’d want to be in control.” Alec pressed his mouth to Jonathan’s ear, continuing to talk. “She’s gripping your shoulders, nails digging in, begging you to screw her harder.”

 

Jonathan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, “Stop.” At this angle he couldn’t really do anything without risking his sisters life as well as his own. And he’d never risk Clary’s life.

 

“Jonathan, please,” the voice that left Alec’s mouth didn’t just sound like Clary’s voice, it was her voice, and he growled. But he was also a bit startled. Was there some voice changing rune he didn’t know about? “I need you to be rougher with me, I can handle it,  _ big brother _ . Oh god, I’m almost there! Jonathan please, please make me cum,” Alec continued in his sisters’ voice. Jonathan shuddered against him, regrettably feeling an erection grow and press against the taller boys’ body. When Alec pulled back and chuckled, he sounded like himself again.

 

Jonathan glared up at him, “What do you want?”

 

“An alliance,” Alec said, but despite his words he didn’t take the blade away from Jonathan’s throat.

 

“My sister and I have each other; we don’t need anyone else,” Jonathan said.

 

“You two can’t be caught out in public. You’ve been jumping around in that damned apartment for the last week and the shadowhunters have been tracking you every step of the way. Very,  _very_   sloppy.” Alec shook his head.

 

“The shadowhunters?” Jonathan raised his brows, “After I was reborn, I no longer considered myself as one of them, but you make it sound like you’re not one of those idiots either.”

 

Alec’s eyes dropped to the ground for a moment and he shrugged, “Maybe I’m not anymore.” When he met Jonathan’s gaze again, his eyes were navy. Jonathan’s own eyes widened.

 

“You’re a... a demon,” he said.

 

“No, I’m not. I am _pure_ nephilim.” Alec grinned.

 

“How?” Jonathan asked, wondering if the Institute had started experimenting on their staff, just like Valentine had on him and Jace.

 

“Apparently sleeping with your _parabatai_ unlocks some bonus level in life.” Alec spoke gleefully, before he shrugged again with a short laugh.

 

Jonathan bit his lip and glanced down. He did want it to just be his sister and him, but the being that stood before him radiated power. Power unlike anything he’d ever felt before, except with his mother in her true form. He looked back up to Alec, “So, any alliance perks?” He raised his brows.

 

“Maybe I’ll blindfold you and let you screw me while I use your sisters’ voice.” Alec partly joked.

 

“I’d rather you screw me,” Jonathan spoke calmly and it caught Alec off guard for a small second. He lowered the blade from Jonathan’s throat and stepped back.

 

“I’ll contact you when I need you. Have a nice dinner. Fingers crossed that you get lucky.” Alec shot him a sarcastic thumbs up and turned, walking back the way the demon blooded boy had come. Jonathan flipped off Alec’s back and shook his head, before continuing on his way to meet up with Clary.

 

* * *

**_ (Now) _ **

 

Jonathan walked down the alley, taking the back way through town. When the people from the institute had shown up, he had left to find his sister. He cared more about her than he did about the other two boys. He was frustrated to find that Clary had been captured first, but he wasn’t defeated. He wasn’t going to give up on her. He still felt her. Little stings of pain while his face was cut or as an arm was bent backwards, but it was manageable and it was something to let him know that she was alive. 

 

“Uh,” he grunted out as his face was sliced for the third time in the last hour. He wiped at the blood, smearing it, before going to heal himself. But then he paused. What if he didn’t heal him and his sister? What would they do then? The Clave was probably tracking him through her. And then a dumb idea struck or maybe a genius one. Jonathan pulled his blade from the strap on his leg, activating it, and deliberately shoved it through him knee. The pain was unimaginable, but he kept quiet as he slid down against the back wall of a nearby building.

 

It was only a matter of time before they found him, falsely cowering near the back of a Chinese restaurant. Simon Lewis was at the front of the group, eyes dark and glaring as they found the demon blooded boy.

 

“You did this to her,” he hissed as he jerked Jonathan, painfully, to his feet. Jonathan had to lean back against the wall to keep from falling back to the dirt. “And you can undo it,” the vampire said. Jonathan lazily grinned at him, feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss.

 

“That’s true,” he said. “I can indeed. But that would mean I’d want too.” Quickly he traced his iratze rune, healing both himself and his sister. He was surprised that the vampires first instinct wasn’t to take his stele away from him. Jonathan acted quickly, pushing Simon’s arms apart and freeing himself. Simon got a knee to the chest and an elbow to the face, but that was all Jonathan got in before the vampire recuperated.

 

Simon gripped his throat and slammed back, literally, into the wall. Jonathan felt some the bricks crumble down against him, but he chuckled. “Is this because she dumped you?”

 

“She didn’t dump me, she-”

 

“She just chose Jace over you.” Jonathan raised his brows.

 

“Like she chose Jace over  _ you _ ?” Simon quipped.

 

Jonathan growled, eyes going black and he switched their positions, slamming the vampire back against the damaged brick wall.

 

“There’s one thing you didn’t think about,” the demon blooded boy grinned. 

 

“And what’s that?” The vampire grunted.

 

“Back up.” Jace’s blade sliced right through the throat of the shadowhunter closest to Simon, as he spoke. The woman choked, gurgling on her own blood for a second, before she dropped to the ground. Jace cut through the others with grace, and without breaking a sweat, until he finally held the blade to Simon’s throat. Jonathan let the vampire go and stepped back, with a grin, as the blond held his sisters friend at sword point.

 

“You know I could easily ninja my way out of this one,” Simon’s words were calm, but his voice shook just a smidge.

 

Jace smiled, “I’m not going to kill you, Lewis, Clary wouldn’t like that.” He lowered his sword. “But this is a warning. If any of you come after us again, death is what you will receive.”

 

“You’ve been killing shadowhunters all this time; they won’t back down just because of a warning,” Simon pointed out.

 

“They will if they know what’s good for them.” Jonathan grinned.

 

Jace felt a tingle of inspiration, that willed him to speak, and knew that his words were from his _parabatai_ , “They will when they see what Alec has got planned.” Jace elbowed Simon hard in the face, knocking the downworlder out cold. He looked to Jonathan, “Let’s finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the second last chapter of this story, I’m not quite sure yet.-. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and any feedback is welcomed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes off with the mindset to kill Clary, but she convinces him not to by sacrificing a part of herself. Alec deals with the new head of the Institute, while Jonathan and Clary have a heated encounter that soon is more than they bargained for. Alec feels something he hasn't felt in a long time and things change for Jace and him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this will be the finale chapter. I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcome!  
> The ending is bittersweet, but I think some people will really enjoy it.

Clary looked up when the commotion started outside of her holding cell. Her eyes found Alec, who was cutting down the shadowhunters whom had been guarding her cell, through the large glass window. She watched him move, feeling something different about him as he fought. It really wasn’t much of a fight before he was opening the door to her cell and stepping inside. Blood splattered his face and the front of his shirt, but he didn’t look like he minded. He moved towards Clary, coming to a stop in front of her.

 

“It’s about time,” the redhead said, eyes following him. “Why don’t you unchain me, and we can go. Where are Jace and my brother?”

 

Alec seemed to not hear her, and she followed his gaze down to what his eyes were fixated on. It was the tray of metal instruments the guards had been using on her only moments ago before she had felt like she’d been stabbed in the knee. Clary glanced back up at him, to find Alec now looking at her.

 

He smiled, “I never did punish you for torturing Isabelle,” he said.

 

“Well, from what I heard, you killed her anyways.” Clary pouted.

 

“That was necessary, torturing her wasn’t. I know you heard me deliberately tell Jace not to let you touch her.” Alec picked up a small scalpel, running his thumb over it with a hiss. “Very sharp,” he muttered as he activated his iratze rune quickly to heal the small cut he’d just accidentally made in his thumb.

 

“And what was Jace’s punishment, hmm? You told him to sleep on the couch and that was it. Doesn’t seem very fair.” Clary narrowed her eyes.

 

Alec shrugged, “Torture wouldn’t get through to Jace the way it will with you.” He twirled the blade in his hand, watching it gleam under the lights of the holding cell.

 

“I’m sure we could work something else out,” the redhead said in a low voice as she pushed her breasts out.

 

Alec looked from the scalpel to her, amusingly, “Are you really trying to flirt with me, Fray?”

 

“It’s not flirting if I mean to do whatever you want me to do to you.” Clary bit her lip, looking up at him. “I mean, I’ve always admired you as a leader. Maybe a part of me has always wanted you to take control of _me_. To lay your hands upon my skin and use me for your own pleasure. Haven’t you ever wondered what Jace saw in me?” Alec moved into her personal space, lowering his voice to a whisper as he spoke.

 

“Even if I was interested in women, you wouldn’t even be my last pick. I wouldn’t even consider you.” Alec chuckled as Clary frowned, brows furrowing. “Now, how fast do you think Jonathan could heal himself after I cut your femoral artery?”

 

Clary looked up at him quickly, “I’ll sleep with Jonathan,” she said.

 

“Why does that include me in the least?” Alec chuckled, but was interested to hear her answer.

 

“Jace will stop making passes at me and you’ll become his only choice again. And it’ll take you out of Jonathan’s head. Whenever he flirts with you, he always glances around to see if I’m listening. I’m the one he wants, but he knows he can’t have me. It’ll save us all some heartbreak and stop any future drama.” Clary stared at him as he considered the suggestion.

 

The thought of Clary sleeping with her brother made him very amused, mostly because he knew how much she wouldn’t enjoy the act. Although, the thought that delighted him more was of him telling Jonathan that Clary only slept with him to save her own life.

 

“Fine, deal. But you do it as soon as we get back to the apartment. If you don’t, I’ll kill you both.” Alec stepped back and held up a hand, the action caused Clary to flinch back a bit. She then watched as black flame shot from Alec’s hand, melting the chains that held her wrists. Clary dropped about 10 inches down to her feet and cracked her neck before rubbing her wrists.

 

“So, are we heading to meet Jace and Jonathan back at the apartment?” She asked as they left the cell.

 

“One last stop before that,” Alec said, as he got on the elevator.

 

“Why do you have magic? It almost looked like a warlock’s abilities.” Clary watched the numbers light up as they ascended.

 

“I took it from Magnus.” Alec shrugged.

 

“And where is he now?” Clary asked, a bit too hopefully, as he handed her his sword. When their fingers brushed, a short unknown shock ran through her being. She shook it off as she waited to hear his reply.

 

The elevator doors opened, and Alec spoke as he got out, “He’s dead.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jace and Jonathan arrived at the Institute within the hour and Jace followed the feeling of Alec.

 

“What does Alec have planned?” Jonathan asked as they got in the elevator. The Institute looked like something out of a horror film. Bodies scattered the ground, blood everywhere, and all the screens were cracked, broken or both.

 

“He’s going to kill the new head of the institute,” Jace said as he pressed the number that’d bring them up to Alec’s old office.

 

“Which is who?” Jonathan asked as they got off on the floor and started down the hall.

 

Jace grinned, “If you want to guess, you will have about 14 seconds before we are there.”

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Are you two going to have a celebratory screw when we get back to the apartment?” He tried to make his question sound nonchalant, but Jace could tell that he was actually interested to know the answer.

 

“That’s none of your business,” the blond muttered as they came to a cracked open door. Jace pushed the door inwards before he and Jonathan went in.

 

Alec stood there, arm raised, black flame wrapped around Robert’s neck, Alec’s hand not even touching his throat. Clary was there as well, holding a struggling Max, and Jonathan was thankful that she looked mostly alright, except for the blood that stained her clothes.

 

“Don’t do this, Alec,” Robert choked out. “You’ll regret this decision for the rest of your life.”

 

“And what a long life it will be,” Jace said, smiling as he stepped up beside Alec.

 

“What you two have done is unnatural and unsafe,” Robert told them. “This amount of pure power shouldn’t be used for anything.”

 

“Like you’d know anything about pure power.” Jace laughed. Alec looked back at the blond and smiled as well.

 

“By the Angel, _I love you_ ,” Alec said to him. Jace shrugged and chuckled softly. At that moment, Max stomped down on Clary’s foot, hard, and she let him go, startled. The boy ran directly to his father, pulling out a small blade. Jace held out his hand and white flame shot from it, hitting Max in the chest. The boy went down, but he was still breathing when Jonathan picked him up.

 

“Get rid of him,” Jace said.

 

“ ** _No!_** You can kill me, but leave Max alone. He’s your brother and he’s just a child,” Robert roared and struggled against the black flame that was still wrapped around his throat.

 

“I’ll go with him,” Clary told them before she and Jonathan left the room with Max.

 

Robert looked back to Alec, obviously panicking, “Who are you? Because you are **not** _my_ son.” He frowned.

 

“I was never really your son and I turned out pretty good.” Jace shrugged.

 

“Pretty great, I’d say,” Alec murmured.

 

“You’re both power hungry, monsters. I wouldn’t say ‘pretty good.’” Robert shook his head, looking somber. “Please, Alec, Jace, if you have any love for this family left, you’ll spare your brother.” Alec smirked and reeled Robert in closer with his black flame, lowering his voice.

 

“Do you want to know how it felt to kill my little sister?” Alec asked. Robert frowned, but couldn’t say anything before his son was speaking again. “It felt _amazing_. Of course, it was necessary, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

Robert glanced to Jace, to find the blond watching Alec intently. He couldn’t believe how much devotion and passion reflected in Jace’s eyes as the younger man watched the dark haired boy speak.

 

“All those years of not minding her own business, the constant nagging about my love life.” Alec groaned. “I’m really happy I no longer have to hear her chipper voice asking me about that unintelligent warlock.”

 

“Your love is strong, but this power is stronger. It will consume both of you.” Robert frowned again. “Your love will fade, along with the rest of your humanity,” he told both of them. Both boys didn’t waver, because they didn’t believe - or didn’t want to believe - what the old man said. “This power is changing you, Alec,” Robert said after a moment of silence. “Don’t you see? It’s killing who you are.”

 

“Out with the old and in with the new.” Alec growled, eyes going navy as the black flame rippled. Robert started to choke, clawing at his throat, his skin greying. Jace watched with fascination as Robert’s skin melted off his face like wax on the side of a candle. The blond grinned, biting his lip. Alec laughed as his fathers’ screams gurgled down to sharp wheezing. The black flame disappeared as the dark haired boy lowered his hand. Robert dropped to his knees, flesh steaming and bubbling still, wheezes coming out in quick breaths. The older shadowhunter gave one last wheeze before his head exploded, splattering both boys with blood, before his body toppled over onto its side, more blood spilling from the top of the neck to pool on the floor.

 

Jace touched Alec’s shoulder and the taller boy looked back to him, eyes becoming their normal shade. Alec gripped Jace’s throat and the blond grinned as he was pulled into a harsh kiss. He kissed him back, moaning into the other boys’ mouth before he pulled back, slightly. “I want you to pound me into the head of the institutes desk,” Jace whispered.

 

Alec grinned, “I can definitely do that.” He gripped at Jace’s chest and kissed him again. “But are you sure?”

 

“I am very sure.” Jace grinned once more.

 

“I mean.. are you sure you want me to screw you, because we could always switch positions, if you know what I mean?” Alec bit his lip.

 

Jace’s eyes widened, “Really? You want me to- to... Well, that seems like a lot of pressure.”

 

Alec chuckled, “I want it. I want you. All of you.”

 

“And we haven’t in weeks,” Jace said with a shrug.

 

“Too busy killing people, I guess.” Alec chuckled. “Every time we got home, it was always straight to bed and straight to sleep. Although, I’m not complaining about the killing or the spooning.”

 

“It’s been too long,” Jace told him.

 

“Way too long, my _parabatai_.” Alec kissed him again, softer this time. He slid a hand down Jace’s chest, before cupping it around the blond’s crotch. Jace let out a groan as he received a light squeeze, he arched closer to Alec; who then pulled back, looking at him. “I’m impressed; you’re already so hard.” Although, he already knew how hard Jace was because of his own erection pressing against his jeans.

 

“What can I say? You letting me watch you kill Robert like that, really, _really_ turned me on. You were so in command, in control. Which is why I _will_ relish in you letting me bend you over that desk. I want to show you how I can take control.” Jace bit his lip.

 

“Colour me intrigued.” Alec made an amused expression, “ _And_ horny,” he said. “You’re being very sexy right now.”

 

Jace chuckled and gripped Alec’s collar, pulling him close, “Bend over the desk. I guess you’ll finally get to feel how big I actually am.”

 

Alec’s brows shot up, “Oh, really?” He asked. “I’ve never talked about your size before, I like how big you are.” He smiled.

 

Jace bit his lip, “Stop talking.”

 

Alec laughed softly and nodded. “Sorry, didn’t mean to step on your _‘big’_ moment.” He went over to the desk before bending over it. He looked back at Jace who came towards him, before undoing Alec’s pants and pushing them down over his legs. The blond slid his hand over Alec’s ass, using a gentle touch. Alec spread his legs, willingly, “ _Please_ , don’t make me wait.”

 

“Just a bit longer, and then I’ll-” Jace cut off as Alec slammed him down at against the desk, face up so he was on his back.

 

“My patience is growing thin, Jace,” Alec told him, softly. His eyes were filled with darkness again, “I want you and I want you now. It’s been too long, and I won’t stand for teasing.” Alec ran a hand down Jace’s shirt before peeling it off, leaving the skin bare. “Well, not from your end anyways.” Jace opened his mouth to reply, but cut off with a whimper as Alec teased one of his nipples between his teeth.

 

“By the Angel.” Jace grunted, arching his back. Alec chuckled softly, feeling exactly what the blond was feel. He pulled back slightly and licking his lips.

 

“Are you ready to play?” Alec asked, eyes still dark. Jace nodded, a bit nervously. Alec opened Jace’s jeans and pulled out the blond’s cock, stroking it more for both of their own pleasures because it already fully erect. Jace moaned softly, arching up once again.

 

“Speaking of teasing,” he muttered.

 

Alec chuckled while he slid on top of Jace; he sunk himself down onto his cock with a groan, “Life isn’t fair,” the dark-haired boy said.

 

Jace gripped his hips and grinned, feeling his own cock inside of Alec inside of himself, “I guess that’s true.” He thrusted up inside of Alec and both boys let out a groan. He bit his lip, “I love you, Alec.”

 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear.” Alec grinned as he began to ride Jace, slowly but deep.

 

Jace moaned, arching up inside of him, screwing and getting screwed alongside Alec, “About what Robert said, he was wrong. I will always love you.” He pumped up inside of Alec, as the dark haired Nephilim grinned.

 

“And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jonathan dropped the body of the boy to the floor after caving his head in against the wall. “We should probably get back.” He looked to his sister.

 

“I actually wanted to grab something from my room,” Clary told him. He nodded and she led him to her old room, leaving the dead body of Max in the hallway. Clary entered her bedroom, waited and then shut the door behind him. If she was going to have to sleep with her brother, she’d get it over now. “I’ve been thinking,” she said.

 

Jonathan turned back to look at her, “Thinking about what?” He asked, he could feel an uncertainty in her. Clary crossed the room to Jonathan and kissed him, deeply. The action confused Jonathan, but not taking it for granted, he kissed her back.

 

“I’ve been thinking about us,” Clary said after pulling slightly away from him.

 

Jonathan hesitantly smiled, “And what have you come to? What was your conclusion?”

 

“Maybe I do owe you a chance.” Clary kept eye contact with him as she unzipped the front of her shirt. She pulled it aside, showing her breasts without cover, she hadn’t been wearing a bra.

 

Jonathan seemed to be struggling with keeping his eyes on her face, “I’m confused. I’ve made a lot of attempts to get your attention, and you’ve continuously shut them down. Why now?”

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think.” Clary moved closer, resting her hands on his chest. “Jace was my one true love in my old life, but now that I am seeing things differently and experiencing things deeper... I now see, that it has always been you, _big brother_.”

 

Jonathan let out a desperate breath before he kissed her, needing to feel her contact after hearing the words Alec had spoken while using her voice before. Clary gripped at his shirt and he pressed her up against the wall.

 

“I love you, Clary,” he whispered against her lips.

 

“I love you too,” Clary said, nodding. Jonathan lowered his mouth to hers once again, kissing he softly. Clary clutched at his shoulders, kissing him back.

 

“I’ve wanted to show you how much I love you for a long time, since I found out I had a sister, but...” Jonathan looked down.

 

“But what?” Clary tipped his face back up to hers.

 

“Lilith taught me different apparently, I love differently.” Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly nervous. “What I want to share with you, isn’t exactly normal?” His eyes met hers as the question tainted the reply that left his lips.

 

“You can’t choose who you love, Jonathan. Look at Jace and Alec, they have surpassed obstacles and laws to be with each other.” Clary bit her lip. “I have always loved you, and always will.”

 

Jonathan bit his lip as well, “I love you too, Clary.”

 

“I know.” Clary pulled him closer and kissed him again. “I want you.”

 

“I need you, badly.” Jonathan pressed his lips to her neck, kissing quickly. “Alec teased me about this. He _really_ wanted me to join them.”

 

“They aren’t them. They are us. All of us are one. I didn’t realize before, but-” Clary held up her hand and a cloud of black flame formed on her palm.

 

Jonathan grinned, “Magic? From them?”

 

“Alec stole Magnus’ power and I have some of it. When he set me free, he gave me some when he handed me his sword.” Clary smiled. “I can feel both of them, not as much as I feel you. I can mostly feel them power wise, but that’s alright.” Clary touched his chest with her distinguished hand. “Because I’d like to feel you more,” she said. “So, how do you want me?”

 

“I want all of you.” Jonathan kissed her again, pressing her harder against the wall. Clary felt his erection grow against her and was a little shocked at how big he felt. He chuckled, feeling her surprise, “Is this okay?”

 

Clary bit her lip and tried to put up some kind of mind block to hide her disgust, before she nodded.

 

“You can touch it, if you want.” It sounded like he really wanted her too, so she forced a smile.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, we can take things slow.” Clary stroked a hand up and down his chest, biting her lip again.

 

“If you’re not ready to touch me yet, then can I touch you?” Jonathan’s eyes flickered from her face to her breasts and then back again.

 

“Uh-” Clary couldn’t stop the dread that flooded through her and her brother frowned.

 

“You don’t want this?” he whispered, “You don’t-” he cut off as Clary gripped his wrists and pressed his palms to her breasts. His cock hardened more, and he gasped slightly, “They’re so warm and soft,” he murmured. Clary patted herself on the back for her quick thinking and nodded up at him. Jonathan gave her breasts a light squeeze and she wondered what this felt like to him. The harder he got, the wetter she did, but she convinced herself that it was only because of the damn twinning rune. He pinched her nipples and she unwillingly arched into his touch with a soft moan.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” She asked.

 

“I’ve never touched breasts before,” he confessed. “I’ve also never touched a woman between her legs.” Before Clary could respond, he was unzipping her jeans and sliding a hand into her underwear. They’d have to work on his etiquette. She gripped her brothers’ arm as he began to move two fingers inside of her. “It’s a lot warmer down here,” he said. “So, warm and wet and _tight_.” Jonathan looked back to her face adding a third finger, which caused Clary to let out an involuntary whimper of pleasure. “How does it feel, _little sister_?”

 

“You know how it feels; you can feel what I- I... I, mmm...” Clary faded off as his thumb circled her clit, his three fingers still inside.

 

“I want to hear you say it,” Jonathan whispered, watching her intently. Clary looked up at him, practically riding his hand now.

 

“It feels so good,” she whispered, her voice tinged with shame. She couldn’t bring herself to say that _he_ felt good. Jonathan pulled his hand out and sucked her flavour off his fingers before picking her up. He set her down of her old bed and slid off her jeans. “Right now?” Clary asked, her mouth becoming dry.

 

“I’m going to burst if we wait any longer.” Jonathan’s hands went to his belt and Clary’s eyes dropped to the sizeable bulge in the front of his jeans. She shamefully grew wetter, and Jonathan smiled as he felt her arousal grow. “I can’t believe that this moment has come, this is going to bond us to each other, little sister. More than already, of course.” He pushed down his bottoms, stepping out of both his jeans and boxers. Jonathan slid on top of her and she gripped at his shoulders. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening; she’d try to enjoy herself. He smiled down at Clary before kissing her, deeply.

 

“There should be condoms in my top drawer,” Clary whispered, and he nodded before reaching over, opening the bedside tables’ drawer and pulling out a condom. Clary opened it before sliding the protection out his cock. Her brother shuddered when she touched him there and she grimaced inwardly. Jonathan looked down at her before he directed his cock to her entrance. His eyes black now, filled with desire and darkness. Slowly, he pushed inside of her. Clary cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders and he hissed as he drove himself deeper inside of her. “Oh God, _you’re perfect_ ,” he whispered, his eyes partly closed. “Really, just- you’re all I’ve ever wanted,” he told her. Clary closed her eyes, not being able to bear his expression of true bliss.

 

“Please, _big brother_ , you have to start moving or I’ll go crazy.”

 

 _Just get it over with_ , she thought. It was a tight fit; he was thicker than Jace was.

 

 _I mean like, I just came here to have a good time, not get personally attacked,_ Jace’s voice whispered through her mind.

_I don’t know, she might be right. I did get a good look at him naked while we screwed, he looked bigger than you do,_ Alec’s voice inputted.

_Oh, shove off, you ass. You’re just trying to get a rise out of me,_ Jace hissed.

_You felt pretty risen to me already._ Alec chuckled.

_Don’t make me come over there,_ Jace grumbled.

 

“I’d wish you come here,” Alec said. It took Clary a moment to realize that his voice had been out loud. She glanced over to the doorway to find Alec and Jace both inside the room, leaning against the walls on either side of the door. Jonathan followed her gaze and paused.

 

“Don’t stop on our account.” Jace grinned. Clary realized then that his eyes were completely gold and Alec’s were all navy.

 

“Please, continue.” Alec’s voice echoed out loud and in both of the Morgenstern’s heads. Jonathan was thrusting into Clary again and she arched up into him. Alec bit his lip and Jace chuckled.

 

“Neat trick,” the blond said.

 

Clary moaned, not seeming able to control her own actions as she gripped at Jonathan tighter, “Alec, what are you-”

 

“That’s nothing, do you want to see something amazing?” Alec interrupted, talking to Jace. Suddenly Alec was screwing Clary and Jonathan was over by the door. As quickly as the switch had occurred, Alec was back beside Jace once more and Jonathan had returned to being inside of his sister. “Son of a bitch.” Alec shuddered, “Wrong person,” he muttered.

 

Jace laughed, “You’re right, that was amazing.”

 

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” Alec smirked, eyes flashing. Clary now stood beside Alec, and Jonathan was buried deep inside of Jace.

 

Jace gripped the sheets underneath him with a groan, “He does feel thicker than I do,” he grunted out. Jonathan didn’t stop, continuing to thrust inside of Jace.

 

“I’m so close,” he whispered. Suddenly he was screwing Clary again and she gripped at his shoulders, moaning.

 

“Not so funny now, huh?” Alec asked Jace who smacked the taller boy in the back of the head.

“Please, _big brother_ ,” Clary whispered. Even though she’d been switched out and entered by Alec at one point, she was almost at her peak.

 

“Tell him what you darkly desire,” Alec’s voice echoed out loud and through her mind again.

 

“I’m going to cum, please make me cum.” Clary heard herself begging her brother. She arched up against him and Jonathan shuddered, letting out a low groan, unable to stop himself as he spilled out inside the condom. He continued to move inside of her, but his actions had slowed down.

 

“Tell him what you need,” Alec said and this time she couldn’t tell if it was an out loud or an inner command.

 

Clary bucked her hips against Jonathan’s, “I’m so close, Jonathan. Please, I need it, I need you.”

 

Jonathan kissed her hard and she felt her insides start to tighten up. Clary let out a moan, bucking frantically as Jace and Alec watched. Jace was half hard, whereas Alec, with his mind reminding him how the blond looked under the demon blooded boy, was fully erect.

 

“Jace,” Alec whispered out loud, but the silent command came from his mind touching the blond’s. Jace immediately, willingly, dropped to his knees in front of Alec and pulled the taller boys cock out, sucking it into his mouth. Alec grunted, and bucked, watching Jonathan screw his sister. The demon blooded boy moaned and Alec thrusted down into Jace’s throat, letting out his own moan.

 

“I love you,” Jonathan said to Clary as he thrusted harder, his speed picking up again.

 

“I love you,” Alec told Jace who hollowed his cheeks and constricted his throat.

 

Clary bit her lip, eyes going past her brother to Alec and Jace. Alec grinned at her, letting out a soft groan, eyes dark. Clary bit her lip, moving against her brother, “I’m so close. I’m so- oh, oh god,” she whispered. Unknowingly, her eyes went black and Jonathan could feel another orgasm of his own building.

 

“You’re perfect,” he repeated, pumping inside of her. “I’m going to cum again,” he gasped out.

 

Alec gripped the back of Jace’s head as he felt the blond start to palm himself, doubling the pleasure for both of them. “By the Angel, Jace,” he whispered. “I’m almost- God, I’m so close.” Jace took him deeper and Alec’s hips jerked slightly. “Just like that, yes, uhh, just like-” Alec pulled on Jace’s hair. Clary was the first to go. She clenched down hard, crying out and cumming around Jonathan’s cock. Jonathan closed his eyes, seeing stars and letting out a throaty groan as he came once again. Alec was watching Jonathan shudder over his sister and then he was cumming down Jace’s throat. Jace swallowed all of it, letting out his own moan as he came in his pants. The four of them rode out their orgasms, each pair riding the wave from their connecting bond. Clary let out a slow breath, blinking slightly. Jonathan kissed her again, softly and she returned it. Alec pulled Jace to his feet and kissed the blond, tasting himself. They dressed and smoothed out their clothing.

 

“That was... unexpected,” Clary was the first to speak.

 

“But very satisfying.” Alec grinned.

 

“I’ll say.” Jonathan glanced sideways at Clary.

 

“Don’t fall too in love just yet, Romeo.” Jace chuckled, knowingly.

 

“Clary only slept with you because I told her I’d spare her life if she did,” Alec told him, gladly giving the redheads true intentions away and throwing her under the bus. Jonathan frowned and went to say something to Clary, but Alec was speaking again. “Anyways, we should get back to work. I’m feeling more powerful already.” He pivoted and left the room with Jace tailing him.

 

Clary looked to her brother, “Jonathan, I-”

 

“Don’t.” Jonathan shook his head.

 

Clary clasped his hands in hers with a frown, “Please, just let me-”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I do.” He frowned, holding her gaze, his eyes filled with sorrow as he felt a pang in his chest. He reluctantly pulled his hands from hers. “You’ll never love me back,” he whispered, heartbroken, before he left the room.

 

Out in the hallway, Alec slowed before he paused to grip the wall, “What is that?” He wondered, feeling a strange pain in his chest.

 

“What is it? I don’t feel anything.” Jace frowned.

 

“It’s probably nothing, let’s just keep- whoa.” Alec’s breath caught in his throat and clutched at his chest.

 

“Alec? Alec, what is it?” Jace touched Alec’s forehead, but jerked his hand back immediately. The taller boy was painfully cold.

 

“What’s happening?” Alec gasped again, crumbling towards the floor with Jace partly holding him up.

 

“You’ve unbalanced the scales,” a voice said and Jace looked over to a man dressed in golden armour. He recognized him as an angel, but he couldn’t remember his name. “The power is consuming what’s left of your humanity. Soon you will be a being of pure Nephilim energy. You’ll be unstoppable, yes, but this is the price you must pay to gain that power.” The angel looked to Jace. “His love for you will die and yours for him as well. It’s the cost you must suffer through for breaking one of our most sacred laws.”

 

“You have to help him,” Jace said. Alec shook under his touch, his eyes going back and forth between navy and normal.

 

“There is almost nothing that I can do,” the angel said, sombrely.

 

“Jace,” Alec whispered. Jace looked back to the taller boy.

 

“I’m here, Alec. I’m right here. It’s going to be okay.” Jace stroked the dark hair back from his face. “Please.” He looked back to the angel. “Help him.”

 

“There is one thing I can do,” the man in the armour said.

 

“Do it. I’ll do anything! Just please, save him,” Jace spoke quickly. Alec cried out in agony and curled in on himself, shaking violently.

 

“I have the power to reverse time and change one thing in the past that will prevent this day to come. This timeline will be erased and a new one shall take its place.” The angel moved towards them. “You will not have any memory of this day, or the last few months. Is that understood?”

 

“How can we be sure not to follow in the same footsteps and end up here again?” Jace glanced back to Alec, who’s shaking had died down. His eyes stayed navy, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

 

“Trust me, the thing I will change, will prevent this from ever coming to pass,” the angel said.

 

Jace bit his lip, holding Alec tighter against him. He knew it was a risk. The thing that would be changed could be anything. It could be one of them getting killed; he hoped it’d be him and not Alec. Because he loved Alec more than anything, he deserved everything. He nodded, making a decision quickly because Alec was running out of time, before looking back to the angel, “Fine. Do it.” He looked back to Alec, “You’re going to be alright, Alec,” he whispered. The hallway started illuminating with a blinding light and at an inhuman speed.

 

“I love you, Jace,” Alec said, breathlessly.

 

Jace smiled and felt tears well up, then spill down his cheeks, “And I love you, my _parabatai_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jace opened his eyes, blinking and welcoming the sunshine that filled the room. He rolled over and kissed the shoulder of his soulmate, humming softly.

 

“Time to get up,” he whispered, running a hand down the soft, pale back. When his hand reached Alec’s ass, the other man chuckled into the pillow his face was pressed into.

 

He turned his face to Jace, blinking against the sunlight, “I’m tired, but I guess I could go again,” he said after letting out a teasingly long, exaggerated groan.

 

“You guess?” Jace pouted and Alec looked at him.

 

“Don’t pout. You know what that does to me.” Alec leaned towards Jace and lowered his mouth to his, kissing him softly.

 

“I wonder what’s going on today,” Jace said before sitting up against his pillow and stretching. His eyes wandered around their bedroom and he felt at peace.

 

“Well, now that we’ve defeated Jonathan, do you think the demons will take a break?” Alec sounded hopeful, “Might be nice to spend the day in bed, relaxing.”

 

“As in sleeping?” Jace grinned and Alec returned the look with a wink.

 

“Among other things,” he murmured.

 

Jace glanced at the time and groaned, softly, “We are verging on being late for our lunch date with Izzy and Simon,” he said.

 

“Do you really think they’ve already gotten out of bed? They’re worst then we are.” Alec stroked Jace’s leg, softly. Jace bit his lip, loving the feeling. “And I thought it was Magnus and Lorenzo today...?”

 

“That’s our dinner date, _next_ Thursday.” Jace chuckled.

 

Alec shrugged, “How the hell am I supposed to keep track of which couple we are meeting up with. There are too many.”

 

“Well, tonight’s the event of the newly built institute reopening in LA. Max is thrilled that Robert is letting him assist in missions now.” Jace smiled.

 

“I’m really proud of both of them, and happy that after all that we’ve lost, they can put the Jonathan thing behind them.” Alec said with a nod.

 

“Oh! That reminds me. Tomorrow morning Clary and Isabelle are finally making their vows to each other, so they can become _parabatai_. So, we definitely have to at least get out of bed before that,” Jace said.

 

“So, we are staying in bed?” Alec sat up, sliding up and over Jace’s body, straddling him.

 

“Until we get paged,” Jace promised. “I’m not really hungry for breakfast.” The blond shrugged.

 

“I’m hungry for _you_.” Alec kissed him again, cupping his face. Jace chuckled against his mouth and gripped at his hips, pressing their chests together. Alec slid his tongue against Jace’s, and the blond moaned, softly. After a moment, the dark haired shadowhunter pulled back, stroking Jace’s cheek and staring into his eyes. Jace grinned a bit, admiring Alec’s light blue eyes.

 

“What are you thinking about?” The blond wondered.

 

“It’s just- why did you and I never become _parabatai_?” Alec asked.

 

“Well, if we were, we wouldn’t be able to do this.” Jace trailed his hand down Alec’s chest, “I wouldn’t be able to touch you or love you how I want. _This_ wouldn’t be allowed.”

 

“But, do you ever think about it? What if we had become _parabatai_?” Alec raised his brows.

 

“If we had, I don’t think I would have recognized my true feelings for you. I would have brushed it off as our _sacred_ connection and tried to move on, because I knew it was forbidden.”

 

“So, you don’t regret it?” Alec asked, fingers tracing up and down Jace’s leg. It was a soothing action, a feeling of love that Jace could get lost in.

 

Th blond thought about the question. The man that straddled him, was his everything. His one true love. His soulmate. He couldn’t imagine not being with him, not like this. Finally, he answered with a small smile and absolute love in his eyes, the words leaving him mouth before he kissed Alec once more, “Who needs a _parabatai_ bond, when you’ve got the other kind of bond?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this ending was bittersweet, but I hoped you enjoyed it and any feedback is welcomed!  
> Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! Also! Sorry about it being so short, it’s like 2 AM here and I have work in a few hours, but I really wanted to post something to let y’all know that I was alive. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
